The wolf with three souls
by ty1967
Summary: We have all heard about the man with two souls. but what if it was different? What if it was a Faunus? and what if there was three souls? A story will form as RWBY and JNPR meet someone with a hell of a story to tell. Tears will be shed. Bonds will be formed. At the base of it all, a Boy will fight, with light and darkness by his side, along with RWBY as his past strikes back HARD.
1. New life begins with death

**A'ight, so I'm going for this. I've had my mind plagued with the idea of this coming together, and it's annoying me, so here is my first fan fiction, and I do not care if I get no reads or reviews (Though that would be amazeballs) I am going for it. Feel free to constructively criticise me, though not just insult me, or I'll pull a Liam Neeson/Ruby on you. I will find you, and I will steal your cookies. Anywhoosies, here is the wolf with tree souls!****  
><strong>**Disclaimer; I don't own RWBY! Just the plot! RWBY belongs to Monty of Roosterteeth (Sadly. I should steal that from him too… hmmmm)**

**?**

I ran into the dark alley, chest rising and falling as I breathed heavily. My legs automatically carried my sore, heavy body through the alley as a pungent stench of trash, piss and the smell of a burnt cigar wafted through my nostrils. I gagged on the horrid combination of the smell and stumbled my way through the darkness of the alley way. A scream bounced off of the crumbling walls and forced its way into my sensitive ears. It made me cringe as I ran onwards. The scream said, no, promised death, horror, anguish and hatred. I couldn't bear the noise so I carried on running. Tears poured out of my grey eyes. I sprinted as the darkness closed in on my breaking soul. Nearly to the end, I thought.

So close.

This last thought flashed through my mind as I came to a complete stop. My mind was a whirlwind of thought as I ran from the darkness lapping at my heels but now one constant thought flashes multiple times. Why does my stomach feel so cold?

It might be because of a long, sharp, bloodied metal pole sticking through it.

…

Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

Mind too numb with fear and surprise to register it, my hand slowly drifted towards the pole protruding from my abdomen. Shaking fingers were nearing it as my consciousness was contemplating whether it was all real or just my dark, twisted mind playing with my broken, scarred body. I can't believe it, I seriously can't believe it! It can't be!

My finger sends entire shocks through the whole of my nervous system as it brushes against the bloody metal of the warm pole. I fell to my knees, the darkness claiming me and my soul. A small part of my fragile body recognises the soft splatter that was the rain escalates into the drumming of an army's feet as the heavens rained an onslaught against the unrelenting earth. I give up, and start to close my heavy eyes.

They snap open and lightning collides with the ground, illuminating my pierced body. My long, white hair matched my dark brown eyes. My white top started to stain as droplets of my own life essence coated the front of it.

My own _blue_life essence.

A guttural laugh escaped my dry lips.

"Ever wondered why my blood is blue?" My harsh words rolled off of my sharp tongue, letting my deep, hoarse voice take my words and throw them off of the walls and into the dark depths. I carried on chuckling, and then I let out a scream as I felt pulling on the pole.

One tug. I screamed with agony. I put my hands up and helped push the blasted thing out.

Two tugs. I moaned in pain. The tugging on the pole increased, but a spasm sent the pole further into the recesses of my body, causing me to scream again.

Three tugs. The pole is halfway out, whilst the tears begin to weave their way down my pain constricted face. A laugh, more demonic then mine ever could be, smashed through my defences and caused me to spasm again, sending the pole right into my kidney and making me scream louder than ever. I've gotta keep going, I need to survive this!

Four tugs. The pole is leaving my kidney alone and is on the move again. Blue blood is trickling out of my wound and flowing down to pool at my waist.

Five tugs. I scream again. I'm losing what little energy I have, so my screams aren't as loud.

I lied.

Six tugs. The person pulling gets bored. The pole gets ripped out. I let out an ear splitting scream, my loudest yet. Then my whole body failed on me and I collapse. I was just on the brink of consciousness, the amount of blood loss was that great! I struggle to raise my head and stare into her blood red eyes as they burn me.

Well, her semblance more like. She can control fire.

…

Again, Damn it. Damn it all to the ninth circle of hell.

I have no choice but to let her cut through my already ripped straight jacket with her fiery gaze. Oh yeah, I was put into a blasted straightjacket so I couldn't escape without a god damn hindrance. She cut through the tattered remains with little effort, and let her flames lick my skin as they got to work. I just laid there and let the torrents of pain wash over my battered skin. Eventually she laughed, left her last mark, and waltzed away with the cane wielding man. I didn't notice though.

Why didn't I notice?

'Cus I was dead.

….

**Yang's P.O.V**

To hear the ice princess scream like that spelt trouble, but to hear your little sister scream like that caused fear to run its cold fingers up my skin. The shadowy girl I would spend three and a half years with lurched forwards to the opening of the alley…

Why? Why the bloody alley?

I followed after the cat Faunus when I saw her whole body freeze up and a gasp of cold, visible air leave her lips. The sudden weather change after Wednesday's storm was unexpected. It was now Friday, and snow was falling softly and slowly.

_Calm before the storm._

I don't know where this thought came from, but it just appeared and sat there, unmoving in my brain. All I know is something is definitely up, even Blake is scared!

These thoughts plagued my mind as I walked ahead of Blake. I eventually caught A glimpse of the heiress, and a few rose petals, but the cause of the petals was nowhere to be seen. Weiss backed up into me and screamed again when her arm brushed against mine. I probably would have cringed at the high pitched noise, or got her to calm down, but I was busy cringing, trying to calm down, and not throw up as I looked ahead. I finally understood why there was screams.

I didn't want to.

Right in front of me, with a pile of recently bothered snow on top of him, was a Faunus. He had a burnt white top with strange, black buckles. The top was in ruins. His head looked okay, but i got to the juicy bit as I looked down his neck to his torso…

Okay, that made me really cringe. I really don't feel well anymore.

He was face down on the damp floor. His skin was dark, but you could still see the massive burn that covered his back, his sides, his stumpy arms and his shrivelled legs. That wasn't the most… interesting detail about this dead boy. He had various cuts, like the gaping hole in his back, but there was no blood, rather there was a small amount of a dried blue fluid. The wounds must have cauterized from the burning. Did this guy have blue blood?

Seriously, where was Ruby? I'm starting to worry a LOT about her. I need to f-

"YAAAAAAAANG."

The scream of the fifteen year old caught my attention as a storm of rose petals slammed into me. Luckily I activated my aura just in time otherwise she would have taken me out. Damn her speed man! She was sobbing. "Y-Yang! I was with Weiss an-and we wanted t- to get home quicker s- so we took a shortcut a- and we s-" I hushed the young girl as I held her tight. Her usually sparkling silver eyes had dulled down to a bland grey as tears flowed down her cheeks. "W-who is he?" She mumbled into my chest. I shook my head as I was oblivious to the answer her curiosity provided. I turned my neck and forced myself to look at the blundering mess that was my partner. This person was… of the same kind as her. This would hit her harder than I did that bloody ursa when it cut my hair. Or Ruby when you take her strawberries. I let go of Ruby and walked forward. As I glanced over the burnt boy, my eyes widened with surprise as blue flecks of fire started floating off of his skin.

_Is he combusting?_

"The hell?" was all I could get out when a thin tendril of blue fire shot out of him and dashed past me. I heard flames swirl as they connected with something. I followed the tendril and gawked at its ferocious might before I saw its target.

_Ruby._

**?**

Screw 'em! Jesus! It took me two days to reform my heart, and they just up and left during this gruelling process! I'll have to launch part of my soul into someone else to heal it. They won't know what's going on so nothing bad can happen…

I should not have said that. Karma, don't do 'dis.

Anyway, I feel four people in my presence. Aww, I can't cover up. Oh yeah, I'm still dead. Oh well, let's read their heart. See if I still got it.

I felt my heart pulse, even though I'm dead, and I felt the aura's of these people that were near my unmoving corpse. One of the people was a Faunus. Definite choice there. Their aura was shadowy though, might not work. Okay, next one. This one had a heart, but it was encased with ice from the beatings her past gave her. Okay, NOPE! Not dealing with that again, more trouble than it's worth. The third one had a strong aura, and a carefree heart. I feel confident about this one, but then I see it flare as my broken soul prepares to heal. It'll hurt like a bitch, better have a look at the last one first.

…

Interesting. This person, with their red aura, is one of the most caring people I can see from how the heart beats, but it's scarred. Broken. Their aura feels welcoming, but the heart is what interests me.

_It's torn. Maybe I can heal it?_

It's stupid, I shouldn't! But the tear in it would stay there, haunting them, allowing darkness to enter like a king taijitu it's nest. I can't let that happen. Okay, let's do this. I feel a part of my soul break free in a wave of fire, and course towards the person. I just hope it works. I feel my soul break into her heart, and let myself see what it sees. Nothing surprises me.

No, seriously, it's just grey, fading into black incredibly fast. It's surprisingly empty. I'm quick to discover it's a girl, as I hear her gasp, along with her heartbeats increasing. Her light is being snuffed.

"Hello?"

I feel her darkening soul try to communicate with the intruder that I feel like. I still carry on.

"Hi there. I see that your heart is darkening. Can you tell me why? I want to help." I let my soul's voice be heard. Her soul flashes, and then darkens. "No one can help." Her voice crashes into my soul, trying to force me out. I flash my light, and hear a gasp. She stops trying to get me to leave. "What did you do? I- it felt warm." I see a way to help her out. It's risky as hell, but I don't give a damn right now.

"Your soul is damaged. It can be fixed in another one's aura. Let me take the place of your damaged one to fix mine, and you can join the rest of my soul. This will create a bond like none other, however. It is your choice." I let my offer ring around the walls of her rapidly beating heart. After a while, her soul flashes, and her voice rings out again. "What about my heart?" I let warmth radiate from me. "My soul heals, your soul heals, and then I heal your heart. Whether we keep this bond or not will be your choice then." Her soul flashes multiple times. I steel myself for the harsh booting. Maybe that Faunus isn't such a-

"Do it." I instantly comply, singling out the corrupt part. I trade with it, and let off a burst of light. Releasing control of that part of me, I feel her intrude my heart. I welcome, and direct her with multiple pulses of warmth and light, and she eventually connects with my soul. I feel life flow into my limbs, and my eyes open. I groan and pump more aura into my fire as I stand. The flames are coming from my heart and trailing into whoever it is. I don't care. I live once more.

**Blake's P.O.V**

I see the flames, and my mind goes blank. How do you combat a foe who is dead? Telling my partner to move back, I see Ruby's aura pulse multiple times as the flames stay connected to her. After a while it stops, making me worry even more. Then it pulses brightly once, and her silver eyes flash before closing.

_What in the world?_

Then I see it. Blue aura flows into her red aura, travelling like veins from her heart to the rest of her body. The flames seem friendly and warm now. The ice princess doesn't.

"It's trying to take over her!" Weiss exclaims as she unsheathes myrtenaster. I tell her to stop, as Ruby's aura seems to let it in. besides, we don't know how to damage it. She ignores me and it takes Yang's 'convincing' to get her to not make a move. Well, she's struggling against Yang's grip but not moving nonetheless. Then the strangest thing happened. The boy stood up, with the fire flakes creating a tornado around him. There seems to always be a gap where the heart is. I was wondering why until I saw the red flames smash into his burnt chest. I followed the new arrival back to it's source, the source being Ruby. The flames danced in an eternal pattern. Then they parted to allow smaller tendrils of light and darkness to take their places. A double helix of red and blue surrounded the swirling trails of white and black. It looked beautiful.

Then it ended. Ruby's aura allowed people to touch her again, as she stumbled and her eyes opened. A glint in the silver was noticeable as a wide smile overtook her previous state of sobbing. There was also a trail of blue tint was now flowing down her hair. Turning to the right I didn't see a burnt corpse, or a storm of fiery blue flakes. I saw a young wolf Faunus, with his bushy tail and his ears pointed upwards. The tail had a trail of blue and red. He had torn jeans and nothing covering his healed torso. He looked incredibly handsome apart from the multitude of scars covering him. His visible lean muscles flexed as he stretched his body. His eyes focused on us and he blushed slightly. His eyes were silver, like Ruby's. His Black hair was long, and cascaded down the right side of his face, with blue streaks here and there. There was one visible red streak.

"Uh… hi?" The boy said, tail swishing in the wind. Then he collapsed.

_This is going to be a long day._


	2. So introductions?

**Sweetness! Looks like this is definitely happening. I understand that I messed up in some places during the first chapter, but every ten chapters I will go and edit the past ones to make sure they are all good. In other words, I'm carrying on with my music guiding me and my head held high. Now, let's get to it.****  
><strong>**Disclaimer; I don't own RWBY! Just the plotty story part of this!**

**?**

To wake up in a white room, wearing a hospital gown shows something bad happened. To wake up with a cramp in your tail, however, is a PAIN!

_Ok, onto different subjects, where is the girl I bonded with?_

I feel strength return to my legs, so I swing them off the bed, and jump off. I need some new clothes, but where can I get them from? Then my wolf ears pick up the soft noise of a lock clicking as someone tries to sneak in here.

_I need to cover up my Faunus assets as well._

"We need to find out what happened to her Yang!" I hear a voice that has a tone of authority. Maybe she can help, but for now I'll wait.

"You also need to find out what that wolf was doing, and apologise for stabbing it!" The other voice spoke out. She had me at wolf. I feel alone within myself, apart from the girl I bonded with. Then a flash of black comes round the corner and jumps into my chest. Damn it Chi!

**Sorry, afraid of being stabbed like Tse.**

_Wait. What!?_

**Yeah, the Icy one did it. There was blood everywhere, it was awesome.**

I ignored my stupid counterpart and I rushed around the corner. Sure enough, there was miss ice herself. I hope. Anger clouds my judgement, and I let myself be heard.

"What happened? What happened to the wolf?" My anger was propelling my voice, so it was pretty hard to mishear me. The girl in white froze, her Ice blue eyes widening with panic.

_Perfect._

"Yang! Where are the others!?" Her panicky voice reached my ears, making me smile. I decide to stop. My hands lay clenching at my scarred sides as my eyes made contact with hers. I made sure to flash my sharp teeth in a growl as I started to back her against the wall.

"You. Hurt. Tse." My deep voice rumbled past my throat and out into the open. Nobody hurts them without going through me. "Wait!" The girl with the Yellow hair bellowed. My silver eyes connected with hers before I saw the door open. A girl, similar to little red riding hood from the story, came in holding a Young wolf. The wolf's fur was white, with tufts of blue around its tail, paws and ears. On its tail lay a white bandage, barely visible against the wolf. I sighed with relief, and relaxed.

_Tse is okay._

Then I saw the group behind little red. There was a girl with a curious bow around her head, a boy with a sheathed sword, a mysteriously calm boy, an overly hyper girl, and an Amazonian. Huh. And here I am, with my tail swishing in the wind and my ears visible for all to see.

…

_Well this is awkward._

"Uhh… Hi." I said to the group of people as the gawked at me. Thank god for the hospital gown surrounding the rest of my body. That would have been awkward. Well, even more awkward. Then Tse yelps and wriggles out of the girl's hands. He lands on the floor roughly, causing him to whimper. I quickly rushed forward, and grabbed Tse. "Jesus man, are you alright?" My concern for the wolf was shown in my voice. All he did was whimper and squirm. I was wondering why until I realised about who was here. "Oh yeah, speak." The short command enticed a few weird looks. But that was just the start.

"Damn it! That Schnee girl needs to watch where her dumb rapier goes!" I nearly laughed at the looks everyone gave me and Tse, but I was too busy worrying over him. "W-where did that voice come from?" The Schnee girl, Weiss if I had to guess, questioned. "Aww c'mon! Think it came from wolf boy over here? It's me!" The wolf stood on its hind legs as the new voice made itself known.

"The wolf talks?" The Amazonian asked. The wolf grew exasperated as his movements became exaggerated. "Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Congrats. You girly, however…" The wolf faced Weiss (I hope) as his anger grew. "You will never touch my tail. Ever! Got it?" The wolf demanded. She obviously didn't like that as she stormed off. The wolf went back on all fours and looked at the others. That reminds me.

_Chi, ya might as well come out and speak._

**Sweet!**

If people saw my back, they would have seen a cross with a pentagram surrounding it. This tattoo flashed and a black portal formed next to the white wolf. Out of the portal trotted a Black wolf with Blue tufts in the same places as the white wolf. Speaking of which, we have a guest, with red aura.

"Guys I think you're forgetting something…" The two wolves stare at each other, then me. I see the hint of recognition from them as soon parts of their tail and ears burst into flames. The group watching me hasn't made a move, so I'm just focusing on my wolves. Eventually the flames disperse, to reveal red tufts instead of blue. I hear another round of gasps and noises from the crowd, so I finally humour them. Or Chi does.

"So… Introductions?" Chi's significantly deeper voice echoes throughout the room. The group finally seem to buck their idea's up. The girl with the yellow hair clears her throat.

"Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meet ya." Her upbeat attitude is contagious, I can't help but smile. I nod my hello.

"Blake Belladonna. I… I don't know how to feel about you." The girl in black speaks. She seems to be hiding something. I'm tempted to guess it's her Faunus heritage.

"Weiss Schnee, and you should keep control over your dogs!" The dumb heiress walks back in. Three growls from me and the wolves shut her up though.

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, an- SHUT UP JAUNE!" Almost all of the girls shout at him, causing him to shrink back. I chuckle. "Be yourself, Jaune, I can see your trying to make a good first impression, but don't worry. Nice to meet you." I smile. He smiles back. The wolves snicker until I tell them to shut up.

"Phyrra Nikos. A pleasure to meet you, though I don't see your weapon anywhere…" The Amazonian states. I shrug and nod hello. "In due time, Phyrra. In due time" She seemed to want to continue, but the smaller, more hyper girl jumped in the way.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie, and you're in my castle now, got it soldier!?" She shouted whilst bouncing up and down. I decided to play along and mock saluted. The wolves did the same. "Ma'am yes ma'am!" We shouted. The wolves loved to mess around with people. They'd settle in just fine. Nora squealed with glee. The others just chuckled or awed at the wolves.

Okay, maybe they won't get used to the attention, but they're fine. I hope.

"Lie Ren." The boy clad in green says. He seems to be in an eternal state of calm, but with Nora around, I'm not surprised. "Every Yang for Ying, I suppose." I think aloud. Not seeing what I did. Yang suddenly started fist pumping and saying "Yeah! This guy's awesome! And he has cute wolves!" I smiled at the pun I accidentally made, and Ren did as well.

_Not a lost cause then. So who is the one I bonded with?_

Then I see it. The pure wide orbs of silver connecting with mine. She flares her aura for a bit and I do the same. She slowly but steadily walks towards me and stretches out her hand. I stretch mine out and plant my palm against hers. Our aura flows through the other. She smiles. I still haven't lost mine. The others seem to have gone quiet. "You gunna introduce yourself?" I ask.

"But you already know me." The reply is quick. It surprises me, making me lose my smile quickly. Then it's replaced with a toothy grin. "Yes, but not your name." She grins too, looking up into my eyes. "Ruby. Ruby rose." I take in the name, and then I see the blue tint in her hair. Yep, she's the one I'm bound with.

"They call it, puppy looooooove…" The dumb wolves put a paw over the other's shoulder as they stand. They're singing. We break apart, embarrassed. The tension in the air is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Maybe I can use one of the daggers I'm staring at the wolves with. Then it rips apart with a single giggle from the rose. First it's one, then another, and sooner or later there is a chorus of laughter that I happily join with. It stops, then Yang starts laughing again, leaving everyone in tears as laughter takes over. Even Weiss laughed! When it eventually stops I realise that the Gown is very revealing. I look over to the wolves, and their silver eyes flash. Soon I'm in a torrent of sparkling blue flakes of fire as my clothes burn off. Then I manoeuvre the flakes to form clothing. As the flames disperse I'm left standing with a new look. I have a turquoise Top. In the middle lies a red version of my crest; Two Scythes crossing over each other behind a wolf howling. On top of that, lying open, I have a long sleeved Black leather jacket that goes down to my waist with a few pouches here and there. My jeans Are blue, and torn in a few places (On purpose) whilst I have a Red belt. The buckle is a silver skull with Bat wings on the sides. Just for Avenged Sevenfold. My Socks are black, and my shoes Are Black, with white shoelaces. They are made just for parkour, though, so I will never underestimate their simplicity. I have a chain around my neck, with a carved Red Ruby showing a wolf mid-howl suspended above my top. I have a Beanie perched on my head, covering the ears, and my tail is tucked under my jacket. As I feel for how much manoeuvrability I have (A lot) I realise that I look badass! The others seem to agree as there are a few whistles of admiration. I grin again.

"Anyways, my name is…" I grind to a halt. I was never given a name, was I? It was just number 72. Welp, I got free, so I get a new name. "My name is Tyler. Tyler Acharon. Just call me Ty." I said, waving sheepishly. "I'm Chi' Sekura, but Chi's okay with me." The black wolf gets up to his feet and goes to the right of me. "I'm Tse' Relaisia. Tse's good." The white wolf goes to the left of me. I smile. To be fools, we all bow, raising a few questions from the others. As they get confused to the bowing, I start to laugh. "The look on- Enough Mister Acharon!" A blonde woman with a purple cape flowing behind her walks in and raises her voice at us. She points a finger at me. "All of you. Ozpin's office. Now!" She barked out orders, and the others complied. I had no choice but to follow Yang.

_Uh oh. This doesn't seem good._

So. Here I am, with the two wolves that have such a big part of my life and the people I've just met. Sat across from us, is the legendary Ozpin that dastardly woman never stops talking about. Oh joy. Well, at least I still got my wolves. They sit there, tails swishing from left to right. They seem to be in rhythm with the forever turning gears above me. I stare up and marvel at how the chinks on each cog move to take place within a crevice belonging to another cog. It's like an eternal pattern of momentum. I lean back on the chair and let my thoughts wonder as my silver eyes focus on each part of the sky of movement. A small cough brought me back to earth. I look back at Ozpin. He's just sitting there, with that smug smile, and a steaming mug of tea in his right hand. As always, she would say.

"He just sits there, drinking his tea and yet he still screws us over with those damned hunters and huntresses!" She would scream whilst lashing out a whip of fire, using it to carve another mark into my skin. The wolves whimpered as they sat there, understanding my confused emotions. I remember the rants she'd have whilst seeing how long it would take to make me scream for mercy. I shudder at the thought. This man is the reason I've gone through so much pain.

"I see I aggravate you." His voice breaks my train of thought. "Can you explain why? I do believe I've never met you." He's giving me a choice. I could flip out, and batter Ozpin for the pain he's put me through. On the other hand, I could forget the past, and focus on staying close to the rose that I'm bound to. The choice is easy, thanks to one bond.

"I just want to know what it takes to stay here. Can we just get to the point?" My words came out harsher than I meant them to, and the wolves look at me, as if asking what I thought I was doing. I noticed a glint in Ozpin's eye. He took a sip of his tea, and then got down to business.

"Who are you?" You could hear the serious tone in his voice. I would gulp and contemplate telling the truth or not, but my eyes was watching Chi's small body shake as he tried not to sing along. He failed. "Whooooo are you… who, who. Who, who." Tse joined in. A small growl from my throat got them to settle down. I shook my head in embarrassment. "Tyler Acharon, as I told her." I gestured with my head to the woman I could only guess as Glynda Goodwitch. I was reluctant to give information but I needed to get into this school. "Ok, that came out wrong. What are you?" Ozpin is confusing me. I scratch the area of the beanie where the tip of my left air lays, trying to think of what he means. Then I catch on.

…

Cryptic messages suck. I sigh. "I'm me. A wolf Faunus, with a will to be free and a will to live my life to the fullest. I also want others to live like I want to. The Grimm stop that. So I fight them, and protect the others that want to spread their wings. The humans, and the Faunus. I have my differences, but I am the same as everyone here. You ask me who I am. I am a person, with a will."

I fall to silence as everyone contemplates my words. Ozpin closes his eyes, then chuckles. "I meant human or Faunus, but that works too." This strikes a bone for some reason. "Well why would you care? We are the same, just cus I have another set of ears mea-" Ozpin holds up his hand. I decide to go quiet, to see him try to squirm his way out.

"I ask, as I need to fill in your record if you attend beacon."

…

That works… "Okay, sorry." I feel embarrassed again. Damn my big ass mouth! "Age, date of birth, family members, contacts and then we will see about your initiation." I rack my brain for the answers. I'm worried about the other two though.

"Umm… Professor?" He looks up and sips his tea. It's my turn to squirm now, except Tse and Chi are involved too. "Have you ever heard of the man with two souls?" The question obviously bewilders him as he nearly drops his tea. "I hardly believe this is the time Mr. Acharon." I lower my head and tell him to hear me out. He complies, as do the others. "Ever wondered why these two can jump out of random portals, and only around me?" I say this whilst ruffling the wolves' fur. I don't see it but everyone nods. "Well, I- It's because we're his guardians! He comes from a different place and this place have these things called guardians!" I stare, shocked at Chi as he covers for me. His paw lashes out at an equally shocked Tse, My 'guardian' truly surprises me here. "I-It's true. He's not a freak please don't kill us!" Tse shoot's these words out faster than the escalating beat of my heart as I expect to get kicked out. I hear a hum come from Ozpin's mouth as he writes something down.

_Uh oh._

"You are powerful then. Ok, I have an idea for an initiation. You will fight one of the recently formed teams." Goodwitch steps in then.

"Today will not be a good day for this. I am afraid team CRDL have attacked the Fau- WAIT!" My voice easily overpowers hers. She glowers at me, but stands down. I breathe, then turn to Ozpin once more. "I'll fight CRDL. Think of it as a punishment." My voice takes a deliciously deep tone. He smiles. "It's settled then. You will fight in an hour. I wish you the best of luck. Before that, we must settle down with the details." I nod. "15, born April the 22nd 1999. All of my family members are deceased so all I have are Tse and Chi. I guess, for the time being ruby too, as I'm bound to her." I finish off as I begin to stand." Ozpin nods, not willing to question the whole bound thing. I turn and walk out of the door.

"oh yeah, you might want to wish CRDL good luck too."

**After the first set of chapters where I get this settled in, I'll do longer chapters and story will become a real part of this. Call this the 'initiation arc.' So. Next time we have a fight coming up. This is going to be the first fight I write out, but ima go for it! Just remember, there's a Yang for every Ying XD**


	3. Fun with a side order of pain

**Hehehehehehehe. I'm back! I'm liking this initiation arc so far! I hope it's going to lead into a successful story of mine. Special shout out to TheScottishLass, SunwukongMogar, xplsov and my first reviewer, idomo3912! Cus why the hell naw? Anywhoozies, there will be a fight scene in this (Finally!) and it's my first, so judge harshly, but no meanies! Im more fragile than Ruby without cookies**

**DISCLAIMER: Rooster Teeth own RWBY! I has plots and no mores! The plots is my precious!**

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I saw the wolf Faunus walk out of the room. He seemed to have something bothering him. I turned to Tse and Chi, but they just lowered their heads and whimpered as they disappeared into their respective portals. Concerned, I ignored the shouts of my sister as I hurried out of the office to chase after him. It didn't take long to catch up to him; after all, speed is my thing. I see his retreating form near the exit to the academy. Curiosity took over me as I sped up to him. I can tell my sudden appearance startled him as he tensed, and stopped mid-step. I see a harsh breath leave his mouth, and then dissipate in the cold air. He turns to face me. My silver eyes drink in his features. I see the scar that pokes out from the thin waterfalls of bloody red and the tranquil blue hair. I saw the way his deft eyes dart across my skin. It's as if they're analysing, pondering, and inspecting every single detail I have to show. It's like he sees my very being. At least he doesn't gaze down past my neck. He has decency. After an eternity of two seconds, I became impatient.

"So, where are ya going?" I see a flicker of movement from his beanie as his wolf ears twitch. He sighs.

"You guys left a bag of mine back at the alley. Its fine, but I need it." What he says startles me. I don't remember a bag in the alley way. I just remember flashes… of the fire, and the corpses, and the screams that made their way into my brain to torture me. My breathing becomes erratic as my mind forces another memory to the forefront of my consciousness. My knees feel weak as I remember fire dancing its way over my screaming beloved ones. So much fire…

_Too much…_

A grip on my shoulder and a warm light flashing from within my heart brings me crashing back to reality as my eyes stop glazing over from past memories. I focus on the teen that stands before me. He's wearing that toothy grin of his, and channelling his aura into me. That explains the warmth. I break away as my heart rate returns to just above normal. "So… shall we?" I ask, excited to leave beacon grounds. His smile falls. "Who said you're coming?" The harsh voice he puts on surprises me slightly, as well as hurts. This is the guy I'm bound to!? Brilliant…

"I'm kidding, course ya can come." His voice reaches my ears as I begin to sulk.

…

Never mind, he's cool. "So, just me and you?" He shakes his head. "I'm connected to Chi and Tse, they'll be there, just not on the airship." Makes sense. My cheery mood returns as his aura releases another burst of warmth. Reminding me that I'm safe. "So… shall we, Mr. Acharon?" I curtsey. Good thing I have a combat skirt on, couldn't mess with him otherwise. He chuckles, and I see that cheerful glint in his silver eyes before he bows down low. "After you, lady Rose." Giggling, I start to walk to the airstrip.

The airship ride was uneventful. As soon as Tyler sat down his eyes closed. If you paid attention you could see his beanie move every now and then as his wolf ears searched for noise… I wanna see them again! He's right next to me, all I have to do is reach over and…

"What are you doing Ruby?" Caught right in the act. Damn it. His eyes are still closed though, so how did he know? I voice my thought to him. As I do this I see a smile appear on his face. He reminds me of this Cheshire cat from a book yang had when she read me to sleep. I see his beanie move again, reminding me which Faunus he really is.

_I need to ask Yang if there is a Cheshire wolf._

"Ruby?" Oops, I zoned out again. I come back to hear his concerned voice. "I'm good, just wondering if there is a Cheshire wolf, 'cause you'd remind me of him." He chuckles. "Okay then. Anyway, we're at Vale." Wow that was quick, even for me! "Ok, let's go then." I jump up, ready to go wondering the city with the Cheshire wolf.

We left into the crowded city of Vale. We knew that we had ten minutes to find the bag AND get back to the airship. We set off at a fast walk. For about a minute.

"Ummm, Ruby?" his voice always seemed to always captivate me, forcing me into a comfortable stillness. "One, I'm confused as to where we are, I'm kinda new to Vale, and two, we need to speed up." He had me at speed. I knew that a massive grin had embedded itself onto my face, it always does when cookies or speed are involved. Lowering my grin to a smirk, I sauntered away. "Think you can keep up?" I see him fall into step with me. I speed up into a jog. "Why, miss Rose! If I didn't know better, I'd think that was a challenge!" His mockery of formality always made me giggle, but instead I sped up. "Indeed it is, Mr. Acharon." He was still in step with me. We was running down the streets of Vale now. "I recognise the area, first one to the alley?" His challenge echoed in my ears. One thought came to my mind as I nodded my yes.

_Oh, I so got this._

"Ready?" he brought me out of my confidence. I grin as I get ready to activate my semblance. "Go!" My semblance kicks in. My vision starts to blur as I speed along the streets of Vale. I see a rose petal every now and then, but it's mainly just a shop sign here as I turn left, or a group of people on the right as I run across crossroads. I'm nearing the entrance. I so got this! I turn to see how far behind he is, but I don't see any sign of the Faunus.

_Yep, i_- "Oof!" Next thing I know, I'm on top of the same Faunus I thought I outran. Tyler lays under me. His beanie was knocked off from the speed that I crashed into him at. Heh, I see his ears.

_Their so adorable! I wanna scratch them!_

I instantly reach around and start scratching behind his ears. I might have been dazed but I swear I saw him move his head so I can scratch easier. Giggling, I carried on until I heard a low growl escape his throat. I would have laughed and carried on, but he let out a yelp and got up extremely quickly. I start to laugh before I realise; he won. I actually lost. I put my childish wants and needs to the side as I wanted to know how he beat me. His beanie was back on his head. "How did you beat me!?" Okay, childish wants weren't put to the side, but I don't care, I wanna know how! He cleared his throat to make sure no animalistic noises came out. "I- I was free running on the rooftops. I had half the distance to go. You're a lot faster than me though, so don't worry."

_Oh…_

I started to sulk (definitely hadn't put the childish part to the side) and put my hood up as we walked into the alley. He went rooting through the snow as I stood off in the corner. Eventually he found a bag that he slung on so the strap was on his shoulder and the bag was held comfortably at the side of his waist.

_He actually beat me! I don't know if I should respect him or hate him. Actually, I'm craving strawberries. I wonder if I can get him to get me some of them. OK, forgive, then strawberries._

Forgiving him was going to be hard though, as he decided to pick me up and put me in the fireman's carry and started jogging. Unknown to him, he triggered a memory of when I was littler, and when the blazing inferno ran it's dirty fingers up my back as that man got attacked by them. All I hear is screams.

_Why do they scream Mister? And why won't you wake up? Wake up. Wake up! Please mister, wake up! Wake up… wake…_

"…up! Ruby wake up!" I come back to Tyler's voice. I open my weary eyes and stare into his, only now his cascading waterfall of hair is pointing at me. I'm on the ground. "Wha- What am I doing on the ground?" He sighs in relief. "I picked you up, and you started to scream. I set you down by the wall and you continued to sob. You wouldn't open your eyes though. I made a mistake though as you was rocking back and forth really fast, and you smashed the back of your head into the wall. I know what I did triggered… something in your memory, and I would let you rest, but I need to get both of us back. So would you let me carry you? In a differently way obviously…" He started to trail off, almost as if he didn't want to ask. I feel groggy though, and woozy, so I think this would be a great idea. "Bridal style, okay?" I said as sternly as possible, but it came out as a yawn. I tried at least.

He nodded, and tentatively wrapped his arms under and around my legs and back. He hoisted me up, and held me close to his chest. I could see his ruby wolf clearly now. I could see every carving, every chink that make the wolf's tail look as realistic as possible. I feel his heart beat strongly against his chest, and his comforting aura surround me as he set off at a steady jog. We still had around six minutes, the race took about thirty seconds, if that, and another fifteen to find the bag now slung on his back. That means I was out for at least three minutes. Damn. His light is so soothing, I feel like drifting off again. First, though, I feel as though I should let him know what was causing me so much grief. I am bound to him after all. I look up at his face, and try to speak.

"Shh. Just sleep. I'll wake you up when I'm about to fight, okay?" His soft voice drove home. My eyes closed as I nodded. I needed to tell him though! I struggle to speak.

"Her name was Summer…"

…

To wake up to a massive bang and the clashing of metal on metal is not great. My silver eyes opened to see lilac. I relax as soon as I identify the owner. "Yang… Where's Tyler?" I wanted to see him fight. I just hope I wasn't too late. Yang looked down and smiled.

"He's out there. He got pissed when Cardin laughed at your unconscious form. Told him to 'Get his damn team to get down to the arena now, and bring a medic' if I recall." Sure enough, if I turned my head, I saw team CRDL battling it out with the boy that carried me home. "Kinda cute seeing you in his arms Rubes, trying to tell me something?" Yang's light-hearted talk was not appreciated as I remember the cause of that whole… experience. I sat up and glared at her as a tear escaped its prison. Her whole posture softened as she took me in for a hug. "It was her again, wasn't it?" I let a few more tears lose as my body shook in her grasp. "Shh, it's okay now." She cooed. "Your with me now, not there, ok?" I look up to have my view obscured by her golden locks. I know I'm safe. "Look, Ty actually has skill, and he isn't even using a weapon!" I nod…

_Wait, NO WEAPON!?_

I bolt up, looking over the barrier to see him take on CRDL, and sure enough, there he is. He's holding off Cardin's mace with his own hands as Russel and… um… Dove I think it is. Anyway, they're recovering at the back next to a halberd that has been jammed into the floor.

"So, she lives. Guess she gets to see your funeral." Cardin's words enrage me. Tyler as well apparently. "Oh grow a pair Cardin, you couldn't hit me with all three of your team backing you. One's down, so…" He breaks off the face-off and backs away. "... Mr. Winchester, why don't you stop trying to hit me, and hit me?" He still finds a way to mock formality. Apparently Cardin doesn't agree as he charges Tyler. As he gets within a few steps of Tyler he swings madly. What happened next was unexpected. Tyler jumped OVER the mace that should have hit his waist, and swings his body around. At the last second, as Cardin goes for another swing, He sticks his leg out and lets it connect with Cardin's face. Cardin stumbles, giving Tyler an opening to unleash a flurry of kicks and quick jabs. He effortlessly forces Cardin back when Dove sneaks up behind him and tries to stab him in the back. Tyler stops attacking Cardin relentlessly and Spins round to face Dove. He uses momentum from the spin to throw a powerful fist that breaks through Dove's failure of a defensive move. Tyler sends Dove flying back into Russell, knocking them both over. Dove's aura is now in the red, meaning he's out. Tyler grabs the sword, and drives it down into the ground so it is diagonal to the halberd from a birds eye view.

"Two down, Mr. Winchester. What now?" Tyler questions as he lets his arm hang at his side. As Russell rushes him, I decide to look around, see if I can spot Miss Goodwitch. Sure enough, she's there at the side with her tablet out. I look up at the scoreboard and see Tyler close to yellow, whilst Cardin is hallway through yellow and Russell walks a thin line between yellow and red. I turn back to Tyler as he lifts Russell up into the air. As Russell comes flying back down, Tyler pulls off another roundhouse kick to send him flying into Cardin, who had just got his mace back. He goes down again. Tyler picks up one of Russell's discarded daggers and lobs so it lands in a position where it's diagonal to the short sword, and opposite the halberd. Then he walks calmly over to Cardin and Russell. Russell decides to get the hell out of there as his aura is in the red, and Tyler looks like he's about to deliver swift justice.

_Looks like Cardin's getting the brunt of this "punishment."_

He picks Cardin up off of the ground. "So…" Cardin quivers in his grip. It's actually entertaining. I loosen myself from Yang's embrace, and watch intently as Tyler begins to talk. "I think you've had enough." I see Cardin relax slightly. Guiltily, I pout, but I know Yang's doing the same. "Buuuuuuuut." Tyler drags out the word as slowly as possible. From here, I can see Cardin gulp. "I promised Ozpin that you'd be punished. So punish I shall." Tyler releases his grip, but not his control over the match. I see Ozpin walk down to watch Tyler punch Cardin in the face. "You should know better as a leader." Cardin swings his mace, but Tyler's faster. He drops down under it, and delivers a swift uppercut to Cardin's chin. His aura is now seeping into red, as Tyler still stays the same. "You're arrogant, selfish, racist, and worst of all, a bully." His words bite into Cardin as he struggles to get up off of the ground. "So…" Cardin suddenly becomes acquainted with the air, curtesy of Tyler's Punches.

"That was for All the people you've hurt." He jumps up and performs an Axe kick to drive Cardin's helpless body into the ground. "That was for velvet." He pulls the mace out of Cardin's grip and smashes the handle into his stomach, dropping him into the red. "And that was for Ruby." I feel myself blush at the mention of my name.

_Wow. He has moves!_

Blake voiced my thoughts. I never realised that they were next to me, so I smiled at her. Weiss was next to her, but she was oblivious to everything except the fight. She's always like that though, so I don't mind. I turn back to see Ozpin's reaction when I hear clapping. The man I was wondering about wonders onto the stage as Tyler sticks Cardin's mace into the ground, finally creating a diamond.

"You was right Mr. Acharon. You punished Cardin even though this was your initiation, even if it was through violent methods. I would, however like to know the whereabouts of your weapon?" Professor Ozpin raises a good point. What does he use? The way Tyler shifts about and tugs on his jacket doesn't suggest anything good. "It got broken. Demolished even. I have nothing." His words breach my ears with an explosion of horror.

_How! Who could even do such a thing! That person is pure evil!_

Ozpin nods as he takes in the newly acquired information. "Do you have any lien?" He questions. Tyler looks slightly bewildered, but regains his composure quickly. "Yeah, my bank has loads, why?" "There is a blacksmith down in vale. I'm sure Miss Rose can direct you there. You are permitted to leave the school grounds to build your weapon. Only Ruby and Weiss can travel with you." Ozpin walks away, but stops at the door.

"By the way, welcome to Beacon academy."

I turn to look at Tyler, and we both grin with glee at each other.

_This is going to be GREAT!_

**I DID IT! I WROTE MY FIRST FIGHT SCENE! I understand if it wasn't as great as some others but PLEASE SEND ME MESSAGES OR REVIEWS TELLING ME HOW TO IMPROVE! I say we have two or three more chapters before plotty wotty stages and at least 7K per chapter, if not more! I am slowly trying to increase the amount I put into each chapter, but the start I want to get through super quickly! So yeah, read, review, eat repeat. I'll see you next time.**


	4. A forging of a new friendship, and guns

**Hey guys, I'm back again. I hope this story will be what I need to get back into my writing. I've only had inspiration for small snippets at a time, which is why they usually come up at night. I prefer night, so I actually work better, so longs as I am not falling asleep XD anywhoozies, I've got a way of how I'm going to be setting out the chapters. The ones like this will be set from one perspective only. The chapters with major story, or a butt ton of fighting will be from multiple perspectives.**

**DISCLAIMER: RT OWN RWBY! BUT I HAS PLOT. ITS MINE! ALL MINE!**

**Weiss's P.O.V**

So, the wolf has moves. I don't care, I'm still better than him… I hope. Anyway, to be stuck with him and Ruby as he builds his weapon? Preposterous! We're sitting on the airship. The Faunus seems to be meditating, until Ruby says his name. Every time you'll see a twitching in his ears, and his eyes darting around the room to gain awareness of his surroundings. As soon as they land on her, her grins, then talks animatedly to her until she falls silent. Then he goes back to his previous state. There's just something about him, something that I feel isn't right about him.

_Who is he? What does he want with Ruby? It can't be good, I just know it can't._

Eventually, the hyperactive teenager next to me fell asleep. Tyler was sitting next to her, with a small smile on his face as his ears twitched under his beanie. I decide to call out his name, see if I can get his attention.

"Something bothering you miss Schnee?" His mocking tone never fails to aggravate me. "Stop doing that, instantly." I ordered with a sharp tone to my voice, hoping to force him into submission. His smile only grew. "Calm down Weiss, we are all friends here, are we not?" How can I say that when I know nothing about him? "You don't know anything about me, so you're worried about Ruby, aren't you?" Tyler's question caught me completely off guard. How dare he assume that? I don't care what happens to her, she's that much of a dunce to trust him anyway!

_You care._

No I don't!

_Yes you do._

…

Okay, maybe a tiny bit.

_Told you so._

Shut up! Anyway, I stop having an internal argument and focus on the wolf Faunus. "Perhaps, Mr. Acharon… perhaps your right. Is there anything you can tell me to let me know that Ruby is safe?" He seems to go deep in thought. His eyes close.

"I was unique. My parents were of the Faunus type, but I was born with a rarity. Blue blood. Along with this, I had Tse and Chi all my life. As they said, they are my guardians. I would tell you of my past, but I know nothing about you guys either. Apart from the fact that you're the heiress to the Schnee company. I still trust you, hell, I'm bound to Ruby. I can't hurt her. I can trust you guys. Can you trust me? Even if it's half-hearted?" His words rang true, I couldn't help but agree. "Alright. I will trust you. IF you prove to me that you can build a good weapon."

His smile grows. "Well then, I believe you'll have to help me Miss Schnee." For once, I smile as he says that. Then we get down to business.

The rest of the airship ride was a blur as I went over Tyler's abilities with weapons. His last weapon was a shotgun, but he wanted something new. He could use guns extremely well and was good with lightweight weapons. That's broad swords, maces and things like that out of the question. He could use either daggers, short swords, chains as he randomly suggested, or a scythe. I kind of don't want another Ruby running around, so let's avoid that for the time being. We was brainstorming when Tyler had a breakthrough. "I GOT IT!" He woke Ruby up with that outburst, so it was then five minutes of apologising to her. She finally got him to calm down, and then asked if he had any idea on what he was going to use for his weapons. "Yep. It's going to be quite annoying to make, but I'm sure I can do it." Ruby just grinned at him. I, however was more curious. No hints whatsoever? "Anyway, we've docked. C'mon, let's go!" Tyler jumped up enthusiastically and ran out with Ruby on his heels. I feel myself sigh again.

_This is gunna be a long day._

…

We arrive at the blacksmiths. Up on a wooden sign lay its name. 'Eternity of forgery.' Must be a new shop. We enter the stone building. Upon entering I saw weapons galore on the walls. From swords to guns to many other types and variants of weapons. Needless to say, this guy had quite the arsenal. Ruby stared in awe at the walls and the weapons placed neatly on the racks as Tyler walked up to the counter. I went over to the sword section to inspect some. There was a scimitar that had purple patterns engraved onto it. The purple patterns glowed brightly even in this dusty atmosphere. It attracted me to it. I ran my gloved hand over its light steel and gaped in awe at it.

"Tis a beauty, is it not?" The rough voice that reached my ears made me panic as my hand that wasn't touching the steel went straight to myrtenaster. "Easy there, lass. It's just little old me here." I turn around to see a short, stocky man standing in front of me. The man was wearing a dirty white tank top, and black tracksuits. His short, brown hair was spiky, and pointing out in random directions, showing a lack of care for it. His nails were grimy the parts of his hand that wasn't covered in grease would reveal scars. His boots were extremely clean, however. He came up to my shoulder, if that. "That Scimitar was held by a legendary thief. The said thief had a legend, where he only stole purple jewels and dust crystals. Apparently, He melted them down using a lost dust technique and poured them into engravings in his sword. That literally is the most expensive sword there is, and I got it in me shop. Its cost doesn't exactly matter to ye though, does it miss Schnee?" He finally got me to zone out from staring at the beautiful sword as I heard my last name.

"So, what brings ya to me shop?" I gestured at the wolf Faunus drawing already drawing schematics for his new weapon. "Ah, the huntsman in training. I guess the little red one is here for the same reason?" I nodded again. "Well then, grab the lass and come to the counter. Your friend has been drawing for at least five minutes. I'm sure he's done."

_Five minutes!? A whole 300 seconds of my life gone, and I didn't even notice! What was with that blade?_

I shook my head as I walked over to Ruby. "C'mon, stop staring at the guns, the shopkeeper wants us at the desk." Ruby stopped drooling and sped straight to the desk, where she stood on her tiptoes to try and peer over Tyler's shoulder at his design. I slowly walk up, taking in the vast amount of weapons that lined many racks. I'm still curious as to what he makes.

I bring myself out of my mind as I realise I'm already at the desk. "That's a ton of stuff, boy. I can't believe the stuff you're trying to order here! Are you sure?" I see Tyler nod his head vigorously. "_Alrighty_ then, that'll be 5750 lien." WHAT!? 5750 lien!? What on earth is he buying? "Gotcha. Tell you what, I've needed a reason to dip into my account, this is perfect." The stupid boy says as he swipes his scroll across the data pad on the desk.

"So what weapon are you going for? C'mon! Tell me!" Ruby's energetic pestering somehow makes Tyler smile. "In due time, Miss Rose. Now, care to accompany me to the forging room?" He sticks out his arm. Giggling, Ruby loops her arm around his. "You may, Mr. Acharon." Laughing, they walk off into a room in the back. What I noticed was the slight blush that appeared on Ruby's usually pale face, and the fact that their arms remained entangled. "Hmm… A tale that ends with the Wolf loving little red riding hood instead of hungering for her. I believe you should see the ending Miss Schnee." The shopkeeper gestured to the room. I prepared to sit in a room for at least four hours with the boy working and the rose pestering him.

…_Fun…_

Four hours of reading, scolding Ruby, and questioning the hardworking teen, He lifted up the furnace cover and wiped sweat off of his forehead. He decided to take off his beanie. He scratched his ears before turning to us. "Right, I worked on something before… Well, when I was rendered useless." He shuddered at the memory. I honestly don't blame him. "Anyway, it's pretty neat! It's also one of the reasons why I needed the bag Ruby. So…" He rolled out three schematics. I stared at them and my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Ruby was drooling again. "I got enough for nine, care to help guys?" I was too surprised and impressed to reply. I registered Ruby squealing and jumping the clever teen standing before me whilst screaming "YES!" I let my head drop a bit, then raised it back up, signalling a nod. Tyler saw it and got a squealing Ruby off of his front and onto his back so he could actually speak.

_The shopkeeper's right. They actually do look kind of cute._

"So… Ruby, I saw how Crescent Rose looks in her scythe form. Wanna do the paintjobs?" Ruby just hugged harder. The Faunus smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." His gaze turned to me. "Miss Schnee, care to help me with the circuitry? I'll need a steady hand." I scoffed. "I have a name you know!" His smile never dropped, but Ruby finally did. "Alright then. Weiss, care to help me with the circuitry? I'll need a steady hand." He repeated the question perfectly, just replacing 'Miss Schnee' with my first name. I nodded, then smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

After the first two were finished and operational, we settled into a routine. Tyler and I would set up the circuitry, whilst Ruby cut out the outer shell. He got everything into place, then I attached the small, yet vital components. I didn't really need Tyler's help then, so he got to work on some of the other mechanics. Ruby would be spray painting the outer shells by now. After ten minutes of drills sounding off, fires crackling and ruby's artwork, I would have finished my components, and I would help Tyler with the finicky components. After that, we would all work on one last set of components as Ruby would have finished the aesthetics of the trio's masterpieces. Then we would get to work carefully setting up the components inside the shells that would have dried due to the heat from the furnace. Tyler would bolt the whole thing together, then he would test it. As he clicked a button, it folded into itself, creating a sort of small oval pad. Then he would bring it back out, and click the ignition. The first time, we just gaped at the work we had done. Over all, that one had taken us fourty five minutes. It would have been longer if the furnaces heat wasn't there to solidify the paint. After that one we were finishing in thirty minutes. We had five breaks altogether, to get some food and drink. Sometimes we'd listen to a crazy story from the shopkeeper. The first day we got five done. It was eight in the evening by then, we needed to get back. Ty said he needed to forge his weapon however, so Ruby and I just left.

…

Tyler hadn't returned last night. As we rushed about searching for him, Ruby had the idea to check the shop we last saw him in. "I swear, if this is because of your fascination with weapons Ruby." She let of the most vicious growl I have ever heard, leaving even the Y of RWBY bewildered. Just how much did the girl care about him? I put that question to the side for now as we carried on running. I am not letting all that progress yesterday go to waste!

We eventually got to the shop. Ruby and I rushed in whilst Yang and Blake walked in more cautiously. The shopkeeper was at the desk. "Back again lass? Guess you finally came to get old Shayman's name have ye? And who are the other two lasses behind ya?" I was staring at the man before I realised; I didn't know his name. "I'm so-" He held up a hand. "Do nae worry, lass, I don't mind. Name's Shay. Shayman Crula. And you are?" Ruby did a speedy introduction of the all four of us. She was about to talk about Tyler when Shay silenced her. "I know about the pup, as I've taken to call him. I also know about his Faunus heritage. He's in the back. With two wolves, dunno where they came from." Ruby was off in a whirlwind of rose petals. We all just followed the trail.

I walked back into the familiar room that I sat in for at least seven hours, working and talking to the other two. A small smile graces my lips as I remember yesterday. I glance around and see Chi and Tse sitting on the table, with their tails hanging off. They are talking animatedly with the missing Faunus.

"You forgot! We need to leave that place sometimes you know!" Chi was angry as hell. From what I could gather, Tyler is the only person who can let the wolves out of wherever they go when they disappear into those portals. As we was working extremely hard yesterday, he didn't let them out as he forgot. He was trying to defend himself. "I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" The wolf stopped mouthing off at him, and then he laughed. "Anything?" Tyler suddenly started to hang his head in defeat. "I'll get you both five steaks. Damn you Chi!" Chi just laughed and celebrated with Tse. Besides them, I just noticed nine small oval pads. Four of them had colour. "You finished them over night?" Tyler nodded. Then he gestured to a set of twin swords, and a small rectangular black and blue rod. "Yep. I finished infinite and strife, as well as another weapon of mine, so I decided to finish these off. The paint is Ruby's job however. Care to finish it off Miss Rose?" Ruby giggled again. I swear she always does that! "Alright." She instantly got to work. I rounded on the three wolves.

"So what does your weapon do?" He gestured towards a dummy on the right side of the wall. I noticed gloves on his hands. "Well, their twin swords, for melee." He demonstrated by stabbing the dummy on both sides of the chest. "When I bring it together…" He brought his arms together in an arc so the weapons connected with each other. The blades dispatched at different places and connected with each other in ways that would transform the weapon into an assault rifle. "… I can transform it into a gun. It has assault rifle mode…" The hilt shifted into a trigger. He pulled it for a second or two, releasing off a torrent of bullets every now and then to demolish the target. "And it has a shotgun mode." I noticed a second barrel. Tyler flicked a switch and the trigger retreated into the weapon of mass destruction. It popped out again, except it was blue, whilst the other one was red. Everything else apart from the blade was black. The blade was white. My guess is that the inside is black. Tyler pulled the trigger again, this time releasing a wide spread off death. The dummy was nothing but straw at this point. "I went completely overboard, and I'm now a utility belt." He gestured to his glove. As I saw the underside, I saw an interesting mechanism. "Hook-shot. Efficient way of getting around." He bowed as everyone, including me, gaped at him. I heard the wolves chuckle behind me.

"And I thought Ruby was bad! That sounds like a load of trouble." Yang's voice rang out as she slowly clapped. Ruby went back to spray painting. "Heh. T'was not hard, just time consuming Miss Xiao Long. Now, how ya doing with the paint Ruby?" I hear her voice from the other side of the room as I watch Tyler transform his hybrid gun back into his blades and sheathe them. "Just got the N and the R and then you! What colour do you want again?" Looking back at Tyler, I see him stifle a yawn. He must be extremely tired. "Just take your colour scheme and switch the red and blue!" I hear the spray going off again. Tyler goes off to a small chair and announces he's having a nap. I decide to talk to the wolves as Ruby gets to work.

…

After a coffee and Yang's 'persuasion' coming into play, we got Tyler to wake up as Ruby had finished. He packed the Pads into a bag, puts his beanie back on and smiles. "Let's get back then, I need my bed." We all chuckled as we walked back to the airship. I come to a conclusion. This boy seems like a good guy. I think I'll trust the pup. I might actually have to call him that. I don't exactly have a pet name for anyone else, and I'm pretty sure 'dolt' and 'dunce' don't count. I'll never admit it, but I've always wanted to have a friend who I referred to as something else completely. It was something so common, but I never get to experience it.

_After all, I'm a Schnee…_

Shaking that thought aside. We got on the airship, and head off back to beacon.

**So, finally able to pull something off from Weiss's view. That was tougher then I thought. Damnit ice queen. Anyway, I'm hoping to do a P.O.V from a member of team JNPR, and if not, then more as it will be a multi P.O.V chapter. FUN. See ya next time.**


	5. Fate's games always bring sorrow

**Yeperooni, I'm back again. I kind of died because of school and shtuffs, so yeah, sowwy. Also I lost my notebook, which had at least seven large paragraphs, so that was fun. I hate life and its sick games… Anywhoozies, on with it**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY, RT DOES. I OWN PLOT**

**Jaune's P.O.V**

After half a year of staying in this school, I got into a frequent routine. 7:30 is when I wake up. 7:45 is when Ren cooks breakfast, usually pancakes because of Nora. 8:00 is when I get in the shower for fifteen minutes. Then I'll brush my teeth and sort out my clothes to make sure I look presentable. Then I'll study until 8:45 until we meet up with team RWBY to go to classes. We go to classes until 3:00, having lunch at 12:20. Then we would either hang out with RWBY, or go back to our dorms. Dinner was at 7:00. After that I would study till 10:00, then sleep.

Today was different.

From 7:30 up to 9:00, things were the same. We was still wondering about the Faunus that would now be attending the school. I walked out of my dorm and bumped into Ruby.

"Hi Rubes. You seem awfully chipper today." My words were falling out of my mouth as I studied the young girl in front of me. She was literally bouncing up and down, and her silver eyes were shining brighter than Crocea Mors in the sun.

"Well, T- A bup bup bup!" The Faunus whose name Ruby was about to call out rushed past me and covered Ruby's mouth with his gloved hand. "Be patient Miss Rose." I hear a muffled laugh come from behind his hand. "Mr. Arc. Your team has been relieved of your daily duties." A massive grin came onto his face. "You are to grab your team and meet me by the statue in the courtyard. Is that clear soldier?" His sudden attitude and random question left me dumbfounded. "I… uh… what?" His tail swiped at the air impatiently. "I said IS THAT CLEAR SOLDIER!?" He reminded me strangely of the military stories my father told me at night when I was younger. On impulse I stood up straight and saluted. "Uh, Sir yes Sir!" He let go of a giggling Ruby and saluted himself. "At ease Arc." I instantly relaxed, and then I turned to see Phyrra's confused face. My guess was that she came out to see what the ruckus was and came out to me and Ty saluting.

"At ease, soldier." All three of us barked out (At the same time might I add). We earned an even more bewildered look from Phyrra and hi-fives all around.

"Whaaaat is that noise?" Nora stumbled out, Magnhild in hand. "Who's there!?" Her eyes were closed. Damn it Nora! I told you to stop doing that! We was all tense, and a thick atmosphere was settling in as we knew things could go real bad. "At ease, Nora." I heard a snigger from the silver eyed duo. "It's just us and Mr. Commando over here." We all loosened up as I jerked my thumb at Tyler. Nora opened her eyes. Tyler came up to me. "Soldier! That's Commander Commando to you!" The Faunus saluted again. Ruby was on the floor crying of laughter.

All of a sudden, I was staring at a portal of black and white.

_I could only guess who._

Chi jumped out and threw himself on the floor so he was facing the roof. A second after Tse jumped out and started to give Chi CPR. These guys might as well be human, considering the stuff I see them do. I looked up to see a grinning Tyler. "Medic!" He shouted and started to help Tse attack Chi. I had to lean against the wall, I was laughing so hard. All of a sudden Tyler got knocked off of Chi. The reason being a red blur. Ruby now pinned Tyler down. A malicious, yet humorous glint was visible in her bright, silver eyes. The boy underneath her was grinning. His beanie was knocked off, and his Ruby wolf was balancing on his forehead. I closed my eyes, holding my sides as I doubled over in laughter. I distinctively hear Ruby shout medic, and then I hear grunts from Tyler. I opened my eyes, then laughed along with Nora and Phyrra. I still didn't move though, my sides hurt. Then Yang came out to see what was going on.

Imagine walking out of your dorm room to see a blonde boy doubled over in laughter, two redheads laughing whilst blocking a doorway, one of which was sporting a war hammer. Then if you looked at the floor you would see the remnants of a portal, which was dissipating, a wolf being given CPR by another wolf, and your little sister now scratching the ears of a person you only met recently.

"What. The. Hell?"

Yang's bewildered look caused all of us to laugh, until what we heard next shook us all to our core.

"Ruby! Get your team and team JNPR to Ozpin's office now! Especially you, Acharon." Goodwitch came round the corner, and boy was she mad.

_Uh Oh._

**Tyler's P.O.V (NO MORE QUESTION MARKS! YESH!)**

Ozpin glowered at me as I sat with RWBY, JNPR and the wolves in his office of momentum once more. His once peaceful mask lay shattered, revealing the angry beast within. For the first time inside the schools walls, I felt fear toying with my alert nerves. My ears under my beanie twitched violently. "Professor, why are we here?" Ruby was curious again. I just felt fear as he held his menacing glare over my cowering body. I wasn't surprised that I felt the need to put my tail between my legs.

"Tyler Acharon." His use of my last name startled me. My tail flicked from left to right as I sank into my chair.

_I don't like this. One bit._

"Is that even your real name?" The question blew me away as I whipped my head at him. My eyes lay wide as his gaze sat there, unmoving. "Should I say, Number 72?" His hands knotted together as his eyes bore into me. It seemed to bear into my soul. I gulped.

"H-how did you know!?" My once confident voice had been reduced to a stammering croak. I wouldn't be surprised if the others hated me. It wasn't supposed to happen this way! "That was the past!" Tse, Chi and I spoke at the same time. Ozpin's furious gaze turned onto the wolves. "He's free and he's changed!" The wolves carried on backing me up as they tried to get Ozpin to stand down. "Silence." The wolves instantly shut up. They lay down, shivering in fear of what was to come. Ozpin carried on staring. His mask was back on, so I couldn't read anything from his face. Ozpin's hands knotted together. His gaze lay there. Unmoving. "The 72nd test subject in Cinder's little 'project 101' if I recall correctly. This project was filled with illegal motives, and violent intentions. What interests me is that the test subjects were volunteers." He was angering me greatly. If this carried on I was going to lose my cool. I noticed a fire of anger erupt into life in his still eyes. I couldn't believe he was chewing me out.

"I volunteered for a safe place! I never wanted that to happen, I didn't want to be experimented on and neither did they, so what's your problem!?" My anger was coming forth in waves as I stood up and planted my gloved hands on the desk. I gestured with my head to the quivering wolves. Tse lay there, dead to all but noise as his ears flicked about every now and then. Chi just had his eyes closed, the fur underneath them wet slightly. His memories were plaguing him. I'm not surprised, this is a VERY touchy subject after all. "That's not what I'm after. Now look at Ruby." Bewildered at his dumb request, I decided to humour this senile old man. I turned to an extremely confused Ruby. "Stare right into her eyes. Take in everything you can see." I complied. I stared right into her bright orbs of silver light, taking in every single detail I could. I could stay here, staring at the endless silver forever. Then I saw her Iris.

I saw… Her.

"No… No, no it… It just…" My voice failed me as everything clicked all at once. Then the emotion came into play. "Why are you doing this to me!?" I tore my eyes off of a blushing Ruby. I might have given a damn why, but I was too busy having my mind flooded with flashbacks as my chain of memories connected with a violent burst of emotion. I was connecting the dots at last.

_It's her._

"I didn't mean for it to end like that Ozpin! I tried to change, I didn't realise that was the consequence!" I was screaming at the man that was torturing me by doing nothing. Damn him! I turned to the Wolves. They were edging away from Ruby.

_Damn it. They recognise her as well._

"Guys, go through your portals. I don't want you caught up in this." I asked them to go as tears started to weave their way down my face. "Guys, please!" My outburst got their attention. They called on their portals to safety. "So you do know the girl." Ozpin finally did something as the wolves disappeared. "Now, tell her. She deserves to know." I turn to look at Ruby. "T…" She can't even say my name. "What are you hiding?" I saw her silver eyes as a solitary tear escaped her prison. I just let go of mine, and leave them to write my pain on my cheeks. "O-Ozpin." I knew what he wanted to do, but can I bring myself to do it? Can I actually tell her? "P-please, I can't d-do this!" My raised voice stammered many times as I broke apart. I was losing this.

_Damn it! Why am I so weak!_

"Do it."

I felt everything fall apart. I let a sob release itself into the air.

"Do it."

I couldn't breathe. I was under so much distress. I couldn't do this! Damn it Ozpin, why!?

"Do it!"

He was getting impatient. I was losing control. I felt anger course through my broken body.

"DO IT!"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I broke.

"YOU TRY TELLING HER YOU'RE THE REASON HER MOTHER IS DEAD!" The malevolent words made their evil presence known, with me as the instigator. I turned and stared into Ruby's eyes a third time. "Ruby, I-" I couldn't carry on as I saw another tear flow down its predecessors path.

_I did this, didn't I? I destroyed her… again… So much anger… So much hate…_

_So much…_

I pulled the small rod off of my back, intent on releasing my anger on… something. I pressed a button and let it extend. Mechanisms shifted, black and blue metal plates shifted. In the space of half a second, I held the extended steel rod.

There was also a Curved, dust infused blade that came out of its side.

"Why!?" This was all I could scream as I brought the blade down on Ozpin's desk, slicing it. My anger faded and fear replaced it as I realised what I did. I stared up at Ozpin's calm face and made a split second decision.

I pulled the trigger.

A single shot came out of a barrel at the top of my scythe. The bullet didn't hit him, but it gave me the recoil to reach the door and get the hell out. All I registered was my feet pounding against the ground, and the tears pouring out of my eyes.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"I remember that scythe…" This was all I could muster as I watching him flee the scene. I was trying my best to hold my tears in as Jaune and Ren went after T… I don't even though if that's his real name. I might have pondered this, if my body hadn't broken down and I was sobbing my heart out. I sank to my knees as memories and doubts blazed like an inferno in my mind. I remember the workshop with him, the hallway. The…

_The way he was making me feel._

I blamed young hormones, but he plagued my mind. Emotion started to crash through my body as I thought about the recent events. It was so quick, but so amazing. I registered arms around me as I let out sob after sob. I tried to open my eyes, but all I see is fire. I gasp and fade into black as that awful memory is triggered.

_I remember coughing. I was coughing so much. I ran out of the smoke filled room. I came out to a hall of vermillion as fire cascaded down the walls. I screamed for my mum. I walked carefully, trying, and failing, to dodge the attacks of the flames. My screams turned into coughs as the smoke filled my lungs. I remembered my seven year old self coming across my bloody mother. "Mummy!" I screamed as I dropped down beside her. She was covered in black wood and plaster. My fragile body had no chance of lifting it, yet I still tried. "I can get you out mummy! I-" I remember not being able to talk after that, I had destroyed my developing voice searching for her._

"_Ruby… R-run darling… Run far away, and live. Y-you need to get out sweetie." She coughed up blood as she ran on her last breaths. She reached out and grasped a red cloak. "K-keep this. A gift from mummy for your birthday." I remember the tears streaming down my cheeks. "M… Mum…" I finally croaked out a word as I clutched the cape. "R-run Ruby… My little gem…" Her eyes glazed over as she breathed her last breath. I remember screaming out my agony, even if I was in a fire. I destroyed my voice further, allowing no audible words to come out as I cried out in pain from all sources. I remember Debris falling on me, squashing me as the smoke choked me and the fire burned me. And yet I still held the cloak. I gave up on everything. I had already failed. "I'm sorry mummy." I remember trying to say that. Then I remember the blade cutting through, and being put in that position. I remember trying to scream. I just want to scream. Please, let me scream!_

I got my wish as I screamed myself into the real world. I let myself fall apart in Yang's arms as I remember everything in a wave of horror. I need Yang to know.

"Y-Yang…" She wouldn't let me speak, just holding me and cooing to me. I need to speak Yang, please! I tried a few more times but I got the same result. Eventually I got frustrated, adding to my list of overwhelming emotions. "D- Damn it Yang I'm trying to tell you I remember his scythe!" It started to fall out of my mouth as I spoke between sobs. "It's the reason I'm alive. HE is the reason I'm alive." I can tell it's too much to bear, as I feel her head resting on my shoulder, and the warm wetness that followed. I gave in to my sea of tears and we sat there, crying as one.

**Ren's P.O.V (Don't kill me, I need to get this all out for the next few chapters to work)**

To hear that from the person who wormed their way into your life from about three days? No. I won't allow that. I nodded to Jaune and he seemed to understand me. We was going to find him, and bring him back to explain. Then I'll think about Ramming my blade into one of his scars.

…

I am very capable of thinking very dark thoughts, especially if someone I care about is hurt. It's why I barely speak, I'm afraid to say something drastic and crude. I prefer to think of my style in combat as that of an assassin. I prefer to stick to the dark, and lash out for quick endings, but I won't hesitate to get down and dirty if so be it. I love to imagine death running his cold hands along the shoulders of those who I hate. Or pick on Nora.

If she doesn't break their legs first.

Anyway, we're chasing after the murderer back to our dorms. As we near the doors, Said murderer comes flying out of the dorm of RWBY and down the hallway. No, he was really flying. He was on some board of some sort. Then again, he said he had a present for all of us before Goodwitch came. We burst into Ruby's team dorm and saw a duffel bag. After a quick search I discovered what these presents were. I pulled out a Gold, white and black one and tossed it to Jaune, who caught it clumsily. I pulled out a green and black one with a single line of magenta, like thin strand of hair on my head. I grin slightly, then let it fall back to a grimace.

_Nora's skateboarding lessons better come in handy._

…

We was soaring through the mechanical wonders the Faunus had made for us. I had to marvel at it as it carried me through the forest of forever fall. To come up with such a propulsion system must take months to perfect! This did little to the amount of respect I held for him, which was nothing. Jaune had actually got the hang of it quicker than I had. He told me he loved to skateboard whenever he could. That might help as this handled like a faster, flying skateboard with better turning systems. We sped through the forest in search for our prey.

I eventually told Jaune to stop, we might have been going too fast to register anything. We both got off and after some searching, we found a button that turned it off and shrank it down in size. We pocketed our respective boards, not really caring about thanking the creator. Well, Weiss and Ruby helped, so I'll thank them, but the Faunus?

I might just slit his throat.

…

Dark thoughts again. I was about to scold myself inwardly, when I heard a shout of sorrow. I instantly put a finger on the anguished voice, and thoughts of torture, murder and pancakes filled my mind. Damn it Nora. I'm just glad I can ignore these… thoughts of mine. I have had lots of practise with patience and calm after all. Jaune and I snuck through some rose red bushes until we saw our target. He was on his knees, folded board on the floor. He was hugging the white wolf. Tse, I think. I told Jaune to be quiet as I observed the scene. I listened intently to catch the words he was spewing out.

"What can I do, Tse? I finally felt like they was people I could talk to. People who would understand my past. So why did fate have to play its cruel game again?" I was curious as to the whereabouts of the black wolf. Then I saw a portal open up in front of him. He opened up his arms again. Chi came bounding out and jumped straight in. Both wolves howled as the Faunus showed his affection towards them. The howls reminded me of how a wolf sounds when they are separated from their pack. Their family.

_Is… Is that how they felt towards us?_

What the teenager said next interested me.

"Looks like we're on our own again, huh? Well, at least we've got each other. I just wanted to find a place that you guys could call home, ya'know?" He separated himself from the wolves. "Tse, you are my light. Chi, you are my darkness. Those experiments we was put through, I wish never happened. But I don't want my life without you guys either. I just wished it was different. That we didn't have to escape, and that our punishment didn't become Ruby's. We done goofed there, to put it in a light hearted way. Anyway. I know you two don't have a family, a pack to call your own, and I also know how you got your hopes up with the people we was friends with. If I had it any other way, I would have it so that woman that C… That she killed to punish us was still here, and we was still together. With Jaune and his team. With Blake, and Yang. With Weiss…" He hugged the wolves again. "… And what I want, more than anything in this world, apart from you guys, is to see Ruby's smile again." The wolves chuckled. I shared a glance with Jaune as our anger dissipated. "That smile was contagious." All three wolves chuckled as they separated once more. "Do… Do you think that… that what I'm feeling isn't just the bond, but something else?" The wolves weren't listening. They were growling at us.

_Things need to be handled differently._

"Hey, Tyler, or, whatever your name is." He visibly tensed as I spoke. "We want to know everything. Everyone wants to know. I know how you feel about us, and especially Ruby." I gave him a knowing look. Jaune decided to step in. "We don't know anything about you. And you know little about us. So how about you tell us everything, including Ruby's mother…" He winced. I'm sure why. "… And we'll tell you a bit about ourselves. IF we feel okay with it, and if you prove to us you aren't who we've heard about. Ozpin will hear everything. Got it?" Jaune's mature side came out as he took a… really good approach to this. Tyler nods his head. "Maybe I can still heal Ruby's heart. Or maybe I'll get castrated by Yang… either way, depending on if Ruby wants to hurt me, she wins." I hear Jaune chuckle at the castration part, and I smile slightly. I have no idea who this guy is, but I have a feeling that things are going to be different from now on. For better or for worse.

_But what did he mean by healing Ruby's heart?_

I casted my thoughts to the side as I jumped on my board. I gestured for the others to follow me. The Faunus sped up to my side as he willingly went to Beacon with us. Tse and Chi disappeared into their portals as we sped along. Jaune caught up and we flew off to beacon.

…

We came up to Ozpin's door. We had made sure everyone was there. No one had left. Ruby had stopped crying, which was good. I quickly ducked in to make sure everyone was alright. Yang's eyes was slowly slipping into Red but Ruby kept a tight grip on her, so she stayed comforting her little sister. The rest of my team was silent, but they nodded to me when I asked. I didn't bother asking Ozpin, he always held a mask on. Instead, I asked him for handcuffs. He complied. As I walked out and back into Tyler's view (He told us that was the only name he had now, he couldn't remember his last.) He raised an eyebrow. I shackled them to one of his arms and started leading him in. "Just in case castration is to occur." He chuckled nervously as he was led into a deathly quiet room. His head instantly dropped as Jaune took his weapons off of him and I shackled him to a nearby radiator. He shuffled around on the floor so he could get comfy, then waited for us to give him the go ahead.

"Before we start, I want to apologise for going out of my way, to get the truth out of you. I was harsh, and unjust. Can you forgive me, Tyler?" Ozpin spoke soft words. His mask was broken again so he could show his sincerity. "I made Summer a promise, and seeing what happened, and how you was involved, I couldn't stop my anger." Tyler chuckled weakly. "So that was her name. I never knew. Thank you for telling me, I finally know who to offer my apology to." He seemed sincere, and also distraught. So much had happened to him in the past day, as the broken moon made its appearance known. "So, I can't tell every detail, it hurts to think about what I'm about to tell you know. I might as well start with details. My name is Tyler Acharon. Nothing more. Nothing less. I used to be a number…"

…

…

…

**Did I?**

…

…

…

**Oh yes I did. Feel free to rage at me for leaving it at a cliff-hanger, I couldn't resist. Anyway, I feel as though this is the introduction. To the plot, and to Tyler. So yes, plot wise it was rushed, but it allows me to go into full detail now. I mainly wanted to look into Summer Rose, as you saw her grave in the… Red trailer I think it was (DAMN IT BRAIN!). Again, I'm sorry it took so long, I was thinking how to go through this and my notebook being lost didn't help. I am also going through my GCSE's so it is hard to find time. Now I will be posting longer chapters, and having a lot more fun with my shtuffs… So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I want to hear thoughts and any criticism you have. But be warned, if you are just hating it, I recommend to stop reading it, or pointing out what is wrong with it (EVERYTHING DOESN'T COUNT!) I'll see you next time, and I'm gunna be having fun. Peace out.**


	6. Tales of a young Faunus

… **Oh… Well this is awkward… first off, I'd like to apologise, for the amount of time you've waited for this to return. The main problem with this was that I didn't really have a way to write, as my old man broke my laptop, and I didn't really have any other way to write apart from my phone… I got close to finishing this, but I just… lost it. I'm never giving up on this, I have too many ideas on this, but with problems, my final school year putting pressure on me, and just losing my will to write (not including kingdom hearts 2.5 and the Jak and Daxter collection taking up my life) its been a bitch to get back to this. But now I'm black (hue hue, see what I did there? You know… cus of my skin colour… and the words being… laugh at my jokes pls? XD) and im going to be doing as much as possible for this. Also the chapters are going to be a lot longer! YAAAAAY!**

**I tried not too, but it's got to that stage… FUCK! FUCKING FUCKEDY FUCK! DAMN IT! I MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER! I didn't mean to make my OC's eyes silver yet! Damn it to hell! If you look at the first chapter, and possibly a second, there will be a small, but major edit. DAMN IT! I am so sorry for this, I didn't realise what I had done until 5 CHAPTERS LATER! Oh, i feel sheepish, which is worrying as my faunus is a wolf one…**

**Little note, the format of this chapter is going to be a lot different, to show the backstory of my OC… whose name I regret choosing. I RAN BLANK ON NAMES, DON'T JUDGE MEH! No, I completely blanked on names, so I used my own… big mistake… damn it… oh well, can't go back now. Anywhoozies, the bold text, like this, will show my OC speaking to the group in the present. The normal text, **like this**, will be the past. The italics, **_these if you forgot XD_**, will be thoughts and memories as always. So, ladies and gentleman, here is the long awaited chapter six!**

…

**Wait, last thing I swear. DISCLAIMER; DON'T OWN RWBY. RT DO OKAY GUYSES!?**

…**  
>As Ozpin has told you, I am a number. Number 72 to be exact. He also mentioned about how we was all volunteers. What he didn't know, however, was that we volunteered for survival from something they caused in the first place. I had a family. My parents and my little sister, Hazel. She was a year old, and new to the world. My mother was the most caring person you could ever have the honour to meet. My dad was a bonafide badass. Well, he thought so. But he was an amazing fighter. He always told me about how he was going to train me to be the best Faunas fighter there is. Then they came. I still remember how my twelve year old self saw things…<strong>  
>"That's unfair old man! You cheated" My voice echoed through the air as I sulked at the man towering above me. He let out a low, hearty laugh, then started tickling me. I laughed as I tried to stop the onslaught, but it was no use. He stopped after a while, and left me to punch his shoulder.<br>"I'm your dad, unfair is what I am." He started to tickle me again. My small frame shook with laughter as he continued his barrage of tickling.

"Hun! Dinner!" A sweet, loving voice came out from the cottage behind me. We lived out in a vast field, far from civilization. We farmed here, from wheat, to potatoes (Taters, my dad and I liked to call them. It always got on mothers nerves.) We even had animals, which was great, seeming as we are wolf Faunus. "Come on, runt." My dad always loved to tease me. "Think you could keep up old man?" I shot right back. I was slowly learning on how to throw it right back at him. Probably not a good skill for life, but oh well. "Oh, is that a challenge, huh?" My dad got into a starting position. "I'll have you know that your 'old man' is a-" I just sprinted past him, leaving him in the dust. "Last one has to wash up for the week!" I shouted as I neared the door. I heard him shout something back as I sprinted ahead. I heard my dad's footsteps increase in volume as I closed in on the little Cottage I called home. I slowed down enough to not hurt myself as I touched the wall. I turned with a smug smile to gloat at my old man, to have no person breach my vision.

"Huh?" was all I could muster as I looked around for him. I got worried so I decided to talk to mum about it. I grabbed the handle of the door and twisted. I pulled the door open to see said man sitting there with a cup of tea. "Washing up for a week you said, boy?" I was speechless.

_He always does this! Why don't I learn!?_

Shaking my head, I told him I was going out for a bit, and to not dish me up dinner. Then my mum came in. Her tail was moving in an agitated pattern. Oh god, she's mad. "Where do you constantly go young man? You sneak in late at night, and it's worrying me!" She gave me her puppy look. Her ears drooped and her tail hung low?" Why do you worry your mother like that?" If it was my dad, it would have worked. It was me, however, and I have developed a 'resistance' to her puppy look. "Nope, but I'm safe mum. I promise." She enveloped me in a hug. "Fine, I won't stop you. IF you do the washing up for a month." I leant back and saw a devilish smirk on my mother's face. I just sighed. "Sure mum, though that's a low blow." She smirked. "We're wolf Faunas. Low blows are nothing to us." We all chuckled. I'm just glad that we're basically allowed to grow up when we're younger. If we were human I probably wouldn't have been allowed to do this until I was sixteen at the very least. I said goodbye to my folks, and little Hazel, who lay in her cot, asleep. Then I tucked my wolf ears under my hat, wrapped my coat around me, and walked out.

**I had little knowledge this would be the last time I would see my family. I thought this would just be a normal day, with a normal ending. I can see you wondering about Tse and Chi. Well I'm just getting to that.**

I walked along the dirt path to my 'secret spot.' It was called that because no one knew where it was. There was one main reason for that. As I turned and walked to the left for a bit, the reason became clear.

I was greeted by a white wolf. I smiled as I heard his howl. I may not be a proper wolf, but I still have some of the assets that a wolf has. I howled back at him with glee. I walked down the little hill I was on top of and knelt down by him. I scratched him behind his ears for a bit, with a massive smile embedded into my face. I saw his tail whip back and forth in delight as he slightly leant into my hand. I chuckled and walked down into a makeshift wooden den. I had made this a few months back. I went over to the right side, and knelt down next to an unbuilt fire. I had made this the last time I was here. I pulled out a lighter from my coat pocket, and got to work lighting the fire.

A little later than five minutes had passed when I finally pulled away from the fire. It was now blazing, releasing its welcoming heat into the air. I quickly pulled out a Couvre feu from behind a log, and covered the fire. This way the heat is still emitted, but there's little to no chance of the den becoming the fire. I span around on my knee and stared at the black mass in the top left corner of my den. "You gunna come and enjoy the heat then?" The mass moved, and stretched out to reveal a black male wolf. The wolf stood up, and started to limp over to where I was kneeling. He let out a whimper, and then collapsed by the fire. I looked down at his left side, just to wince as I saw the cut. I remembered when I first discovered him. He was hurting bad, I still don't know how he got the cut. It trailed down his front left leg. It has healed greatly since then, but he can still barely move.

_I remembered running down the hill to hide from a storm. I came into my built den and lit the fire. It lit up my surroundings, which involved a black and white blob of fur in the centre of the room. As I was a curious child, I poked it. After a few seconds, a white wolf head emerged and growled at me. In doing so it put pressure on the black wolf's injury, causing it to whimper in agony. I remembered having to sit there, waiting for them to relax. After who knows how many hours, they seemed to relax around me. I quickly hurried home, and grabbed a few wrapped pieces of raw meat. I also grabbed a blanket and a first aid kit. I put this all in a bag and started to run back. I remembered walking back in and after fishing around in my bag, I gave them the meat. I remember sitting next to the fire as I had to run through a storm twice. I stopped warming myself up, and pulled the first aid kit out of my bag. I remember the whimpers of agony as I held the wolf down and poured the vile liquid into his wound. He allowed that, but not the bandage, or the needle and thread. I just hope it doesn't get infected._

I was brought back to my senses by the white wolf snuggling against me. I had built quite the relationship with these two. I smiled, and pulled a blanket out from the corner I was near. I laid it over all three of us, and leant my head on my hand. I was here, a wolf Faunus, with two wolves that had been separated from their pack. One was injured and the other was fearful of the world. These thoughts swirled around in my mind as I dropped off into an easy sleep.

**That was how I initially met Tse and Chi, so yes, they aren't my guardians. It was all a ruse. They didn't have the ability to speak or anything like that. They were just normal. I still had a connection with them though. It was probably 'cus I was still part wolf. They didn't, however, have a family. A pack to call their own. I vowed to give them a home that wasn't a crappy den. Unfortunately, fate wanted to play a game with us.**

I woke up with a yawn. The moon was high up in the sky by now, and the fire was releasing its last breaths of hot air. The atmosphere outside the den felt incredibly thick, and I had a feeling that someone was watching me. "W-who's there!" groggily, I left the warm embrace of my blanket and looked outside. My wolf ears flicked around, trying to hear unnatural noises, but all they were greeted with was silence. Pure silence. That was unheard of in the area; there was always some sort of life that broadcasted its life through noise. To hear not even the smooth wind brush against the rustling leaves made me tense. Then I heard it. The screams of pain. They were feminine so I guessed it was my mother.

**Bang.**

A solitary gunshot rang out. The screams stopped. I put two and two together, and nearly broke down in fear and sorrow. My mind seemed to only make one sentence after that.

_Somebody is hunting us!_

I quickly retreated into the den. I heard whimpering as the wolves lay awake. They must have heard the gunshot as well. "Shh, we'll be fine." I tried to calm them down.

_But what about my family?_

The severity of the situation sunk its teeth in deep. Was that my mother? Who shot the bullet? Why are we being hunted? I might have asked myself more questions that I might never find the answer to, if I didn't pick up the faint sound of steel clashing on steel. I then heard the deep shout of a man in pain. I gasped, and my brown eyes widen.

**Bang.**

The screeching steel stopped, and the shouts were silenced. Was my dad taken too? Fear overtook my sorrow, as I started to panic.

_What on earth is going on!? Who is hunting us!?_

Footsteps brought me back to the real world. I looked out into the blackness of the night, and waited to see my doom. The thumping grew louder. My heartbeat raced as fear spurred it on. The once whimpering wolves were now silent as they stared out into the darkness. The footsteps stopped. The thumping of my heart and the swishing of my tail was all that I could register as I stared into the black.

**Bang.**

Something connected with my shoulder, and then pierced through skin and muscle whilst ripping through veins. I flew backwards as the bullet forced its way through me. I cried out in surprise, then in agony as pain wormed its way into my system. No one else attacked, but no one came to help, leaving me to writhe around in pain as my life pooled out of my wound. As the pain made me delirious, I started thrashing about. The wolves moved back in fear. I was convulsing in pain, however, so I didn't notice. I knocked my head back, and it connected with the hard floor, knocking me out.

_The hunters have won…_

**These people had come for me. They had burst in through my front door, and instantly attacked. My dad was subdued. My mother carried on fighting and screaming my name, from what I was told. I still don't know what it was… Maybe I never will. Then they shot my mother. Square in the head. My dad went ballistic and broke free. He killed two of them with his bare hands before they shot him. I was told he was dead before he hit the ground. Then they came for me. They surrounded the den. They must have had night vision goggles or were Faunus, I don't know. I was shot in the shoulder, and then left for dead. That was when she came…**

Agony brought me back to the real world. Well, that and the shuffling of feet. Still fighting to clear my head, I slowly sat up. The wolves were missing, which scared me.

_Black is still hurt! I hope white is taking care of him._

"Hello?" The voice sounded like silk. It was mystifying. Enchanting. I turned to the entrance and was greeted with fiery eyes. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" The person enchanted me with their words as they came forward. Fire randomly enveloped her arm as she lit up the den. What was in in front of me was a beautiful woman, in a crimson dress. She had hair that was as black as night, and it seemed to flow like a waterfall down and around the right side of her head. She instantly brought out a first aid kit and tended to my wound. "What happened?" She questioned as she bandaged my wound. That one question was enough to bring me to tears. The woman quickly enveloped me in a hug as I bawled my eyes out. She just stayed there, willing to let me cry onto her shoulder. I don't know how much I stayed there for, but she was always there, a rock to my weakness. I was an emotional wreck, and the pain was unbearable. And that wasn't including the hole in my shoulder. Eventually I calmed down to a whimper. She loosened her hold on me, and then pulled away to look at my face. "You're alone, aren't you?" She tried to find answers, but she knew she had to tread carefully. I couldn't even bring myself to say that they might have just been…

_No. I need to find out what happened to them._

I struggled to find my voice once more. "C-can you c-c-come with m-me please?" I stammered a lot, and instantly started to whimper in pain again as I had moved my shoulder. I think the bullet was still lodged in there. "With what, little one?" She had a caring, motherly tone. I became entranced by her eyes again, they made me feel… stronger, somehow. "I-I need to find out what happened to my parents. O-oh, and two wolves. One is white, the other is black. T-the black one is injured." Her eyes seemed to spark with recognition. "Oh, we found them a while back. They are in our care now, so don't worry. Now, your parents." I was overcome with relief.

_They're safe! Thank dust for that!_

That relief quickly faded to sorrow though, as I finally registered her asking about my parents. "I… I need to see them. They are at the farm nearby. I'm scared though…" I looked away again. She grabbed my face, a little harder than necessary, and turned my face so I was looking at her. "I'll come with you, if you want." I perked up slightly. "Come on, little one." She stood up, and stuck out her hand. I gingerly took it, and let her pull me up. Hesitantly, I pulled her along to my home.

**This woman was… a hard one to grasp. She had only just met me, but I had already been captivated by her beauty. I trusted her, but maybe it was because I had nothing else. I as bleeding out and she said she could help me. But not everything is as they seem…**

I was walking through the dark forest, hand gripping onto the woman who was helping me. I felt comforted by her fire. It was soft. Loving. Warm.

Not like the fire that was engulfing my house.

I saw it before we got to the clearing that my house was in. I let go of her, and sprinted off as fast as I can. As I slammed through the tree line, I screamed out for my mum. I was greeted with a terrible sight.

The house was a blazing hot fury, with flames of disaster snaking its way in and around it. My speed faded as I ground to a shaky halt. I stood at the inferno, as my emotions broke through my dam. I refused to let tears go, however, as I had a chance to find my parents.  
>They could still be alive. I can't lose hope, not when there is still a chance. There is a chance, right?<p>

I was questioning myself, even though I had no answers. My thoughts carried on attacking relentlessly as I stumbled closer. My eyes zoned in on every detail. Every lick of the flame as it sung in harmony with the cracking wood and the moaning grass. It was a cacophony of fire as the inferno sent huge billows of smoke into the black, open sky where stars greeted death. As my eyes danced around the view in time to the flame's heartbeat, a charred object came into view. I gasped with fear and sorrow whilst the objects every detail screamed at me. I took in everything, from the charred clothes, to the burnt tail that got caught in rubble as he tried to escape.

_I've found him…_

The only thing keeping me from collapsing was the longing for my mother. Even then my body screamed in anguish as I staggered into the murderous heat. My sensitive ears are shrouded by the dark groans from the burning wood, and my tail hung there, a limp thing for the wind to gleefully bat around. I thought I heard screaming, voices of the damned and the unholy telling me to join them in the dance of death. My feet carried my shattered body to the corner of the house, and then they happily joined the rest of me in failure. I fell onto the dry grounding defeat.

Then I heard it.  
>The damned wasn't calling to me; it was calling to the woman leaning against a tree. I couldn't see her till now, the blazing cottage stood in my way. With a new drive, I stumbled to my feet and sprinted towards her. She stretched out her arm to me.<p>

_She's alive!_

The heat was driven from my mind as my feet pounded against the ground once more. I was so close, yet so far! Her arm shook wildly as she tried to pull away from the enchanting voice of death.

She was losing.

I tripped over, and landed hard on my wounded shoulder. Blood started to pour profusely, coating the White bandage in red. Struggling, I pushed back up onto my feet, and started to sprint once more. Her hand was violently shaking, as she tried to say her goodbye. Tears started to stream out of my eyes as I blindly stumbled onwards. Fate, however, wasn't done yet.

I felt it; a large prick in the side of my neck. The drugs instantly started to take effect. I fumbled around for the source of this, and eventually my hand grasped a dart.

"Sorry little one, but this had to happen." Her entrancing, betraying voice rang in my ears as I slowly caught on to the fact that I had just been traumatised.

_She was the hunter…_

As sleep took over my weak body, I stared at my mother's dying corpse. My sight was black at the edges.

_I can't go out like this!_

Unfortunately I wasn't winning this fight. As I fell over, a few meters from my mother, I saw the wound in her chest spurting out blood as she teach her last breaths. I stretched out my arm to her, but I couldn't reach. The drugs fought back as I struggled to stay awake. As the black at the edge of my vision took over everything, I caught a glimpse of my mother's arm falling…

**They told me they would help me. Protect me. I felt like I could have a home again. A pack for the wolves I had come to protect. Then they betrayed me. I didn't know them a full 24 hours and they screwed me over! They forced me and the wolves into their experiments without our consent. I still remember the pain...**

_I woke up, but made sure not to open my eyes. I hear the distinct sound of rattling chains, and a single howl. As sleep took over my body I heard a scream..._

My body beat back sleep once more as I opened my weary eyes. I saw so much white, it stung my eyes. As I fought back against the light, I slowly started to feel trapped. It wasn't till my sensitive eyes finally focused that I realized the predicament I was in. On my wrists and ankles were cuffs of hard metal. These cuffs were attached to chains that were forcing me to kneel on this glass platform. I tried to pull at the chains, but my struggle was to no avail. I decided to take in more of my surroundings, seeming as I couldn't move. As my eyes darted around, I slowly took in the fact that this whole platform was in a sphere suspended in the air. If I squinted, I could make out small beings through the glass underneath my knees. They darted left and right, moving to random blocks of metal and doing... Something. I felt the cuffs tighten their hold, causing me to cry out. Fear took hold as the chains started to move. I think the sphere is spinning. The next thing I noticed was the platform rumbling, as I was turned to face another direction. As my surroundings turned around me, I spotted the White wolf. He was floating in a much smaller sphere. There were no chains on him at least. I spotted the black wolf in a similar state. My anger surfaced and started to battle with my fear. Anger won.

"Why are you doing this!?" I didn't know if my voice could escape the sphere, but they definitely heard me. The beings beneath me came to a halt, and I felt their eyes on my helpless body. "This wasn't part of the deal!" I heard my sentence echo multiple times.

_Would that be the last time I hear my voice?_

"Young one! He should still be asleep. I thought you had this under control you dumb AI!" I heard her silky, poisonous voice as she spat insults at this 'AI' of hers. After a while she sighed. "Oh well. We have come too far to stop and knock him out again. I just hope he can survive the pain." She had me at pain. The fear had made a comeback. "W-what are you going to do to me?" My heartbeat was-

_Where is my heartbeat!?_

"Ahh, the little pup must be worried. Don't worry, we won't kill you." Her face came up on a screen that materialized in front of my face. Her fiery eyes captivated me once more as she spoke. "We have... Discovered some wonderful technology that allows us to manipulate people's heart and soul. After some extensive research we discovered that our semblances, our very aura is defined by our soul. Now here is where it gets interesting, so pay attention my little pup." I pulled at the chains as I tried to escape. The way she called me that chilled me to the bone, which is surprising considering who it was that spoke. "We learnt of a way to 'change' the soul. By doing this we could change a person's semblance. We took it upon ourselves to prove this by... Well, you. I'll let you in on a little secret, seeming as I own you now." I stopped dead when I heard "own."

_She WHAT!?_

"You WHAT!?" My anger was taking over again. She giggled, which aggravated me further. "I said I own you, little pup. What's so confusing about that? Anyway, the secret." She suddenly started to whisper. "There are a hundred and five of you. We have changed people to create my own personal army. I own every single one, just like I own you." She let it sink in as my life fell apart. My parents had... Passed, I had been manipulated and captured, and now I am a test subject for this twisted woman. I had lost everything in the space of four hours... My whole demeanour changed as I gave up on everything. Well, I had nothing, so I gave up on nothing I guess. "We've stopped your heartbeat as it is a kind of shield to your soul. You have at the very most, ten minutes to live due to this marvellous machine. We will begin the experiment now." I didn't move. I had nothing to say or do. "Good boy. So obedient. Hey, Arasia, I'm in a mood for something new. Make it so he can copy other people's semblances when he comes into contact with others. Make him have multiple copies of semblances if it's possible." So I was going to have a new semblance? That's not so bad, I haven't even discovered my real semblance. "Hmm... I like this one. Make his aura fiery. I wouldn't mind seeing flakes of fire as he battles. He would remind me of me." She giggled.

"As you wish." A female, metallic voice rang out. I guess it's that AI thingy. "Young Faunus. You shall now be designated as 'Number 72.' Your name is irrelevant (**I think they used another form of machine to get rid of most of my memories and my name**). Now, Can you give me a colour please?" The question startled me. "W-why?" My voice didn't sound like it was my own. It scared me.

"The colour of your Aura, 72."

_Oh. Well, I should hold at least one part of me..._

"Blue." Silence greeted my answer. I waited for the death of me, and the birth of someone else...

"Designation: Number 72. Semblance: copy three other semblances. Aura colour: Blue. Aura representation: Fire flakes. Is this what you want Cinder?" I raise my head. "Yes Symthony. Now, begin."

**This was my introduction to the project. They stole a small part of my life. Three months to be exact. But those three months would be enough to destroy a man, let alone a twelve year old child. I never told you what my semblance was. The last three people I came into contact with was Ruby, Ren and Jaune. As Jaune hasn't discovered his semblance, I haven't got anything from him. I have Ren's… I don't know what that is actually. You're going to have to explain it to me… If I stay… Anyway, I also have Ruby's speed. The person I came into contact with before that was Weiss, so I have her… Glyphs? Yep. Okay, this is going to be weird to figure out as I have no idea how to use them. I never discovered my first semblance, which sucks. Anyway, can I get a glass of water? I've been here for an hour, my throat's dry.**

**...**

**Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yeah, the experiment. They decided what I was going to be. So now they had to 'remap' my soul…**

The sphere around me started to spin faster. Wind slowly lashed out at my helpless body as I waited for impending doom. "Accessing bio laser." The Words flew into my very core and dropped bombs. As the sphere increased speed, the wind attacked with more ferocity. I just waited. "Priming subject." The chains tightened, spreading my arms more. If I looked at where they entered the sphere, I would have noticed the sphere splitting around the chain, and then resealing as it carried on spinning. I just carried on staring through the glass at the floor of… where ever I am. "Extending soul spike." More bombs were released as I accepted my horrid fate. As the sphere became a blur, I felt electricity coursing through my body. It wasn't painful, just extremely uncomfortable. It frightened me.

But not as much as the spike.

It was subtle at first. A little prick in my back. That soon became excruciating pain as the spike shredded through my skin. I felt its unwelcome presence as it moved within me until it stopped.

Just behind my heart.

The cold steel started to slowly turn. I felt wave after wave of unrelenting pain flow through every vein, yet I still held my mouth shut.

_I won't scream. I won't give them the satisfaction._

My eyes slowly focused on this huge mechanical terror as it slowly descended to stare me down. I lay there, an experiment impaled on a rotating spike that was classed as technology. I barely registered the sphere parting to let the beast in. The laser pointed directly at my chest. I felt the wrath of one, and the sorrow of a hundred. All of this concealed within one brutal piece of technology.

"Charging." My short life was drawing to a close.

"25 percent." I never should have trusted her.

"50 percent." I just long for that feeling, to not feel at all.

"75 percent." It feels like the higher I get, the lower I sink.

"100 percent." Looks like I can't drown these demons, they know how to swim.

"Firing." The laser had a shining red light at the point. The light brightened a sevenfold, and then a stream of horror flew down.

Right into my heart.

It was impossible to keep my mouth shut as the laser literally ripped into my heart. Every single muscle spasmed as electricity attacked with torrents of agony. My throat tore itself apart as I screamed my pain into the whirling sphere. I think I heard voices, but all I could register is the spiralling spike embedded within my back, the laser tunnelling through to reach my soul, and the electricity coursing through my being.  
>What I would give for it to end! Please, just kill me!<p>

I got half of my wish.

Blinding agony attacked one last time as my soul got ripped out of my heart, causing the pain to cease attacking from my front. I let all tension loose, as I let my head flop forward. I hung there, a rag doll without life. My blood was flowing freely out of my chest, and writing my short story on the glass. I strained to look up, and saw a beautifully horrific sight. There was a pulsing light in front of my chest. The pulse was black flowing into white, white flowing into blue and blue flowing into black. This was connected to the corruption of red. I could only guess what it is as my brain finally jumped into action.

_This is my soul…_

I carried on gasping as my limp body shuddered through the pain. I stared at the swirling entity that once resided within me. That was me. "Wait, I think we can do something with this." My ears registered her voice. It was rich, but sickly. I hated it. "The wolves. Could we tear apart his light and his dark, and implant it in the wolves?" Brilliant, more suffering…

_The wolves!_

My brain was a storm of thoughts as it tried to command my body to move. I couldn't do a thing though, even if I wasn't impaled on the spike or held by chains crackling with electricity. I saw the beam of red pulse. My soul pulsed shortly after. Slowly, I registered the feeling of heat crashing against my body. My soul started to pulse wildly, then in a wave of heat, it tore apart. The blue was still held by the red, whilst the White and black started to repel each other. Soon after that, the red beam split into three. The two that weren't holding the blue slithered their way over to the White and black. Eventually all three parts were held by the beast.

"White to white, black to black. Simple, right?" The Beam holding White moved, whipping my light over to the left. My head moved over to look, and I caught a glimpse of it crashing through the sphere. It violently smashed through the sphere holding the White wolf. I didn't see much after that, as a bright Light engulfed the sphere. I heard a solitary howl, and then my heart felt like it was going to explode with pain. I howled out in agony as the White wolfs howl died. When the light died down, he was no more.

"1 down, 2 to go."

The black wolf started to whimper in fear. That whimper turned into a howl as the black part of my soul shot towards him. This time, my vision seemed to darken around him. His sphere was a void of light. The pain in my heart grew, as did my howl. I sounded primal. Compared to my howl before, I sounded evil.

_Was this anything to do with my light and darkness?_

Pain pushed that thought aside, as it attacked with one last desperate wave, before leaving my heart be. I hung there, whimpering as I waited for the final part to this sick and twisted day.

"Last part. The results have been… Surprising, to say the least. Oh well, let's carry on. Has the soul been changed Arasia?" I couldn't care less at the moment, I was trying to stay alive.

_I feel so weak!_

The blue pulsed, then shot towards my chest. I awaited the coming pain. That seems to be all I am recently.

My soul shot right back into my heart, but instead of pain, I felt bliss. The beam retreated back into its devilish shell, and the spike retreated, I didn't feel anything else. Well, apart from the numbness spreading all over my body. As soon as the rotating metal left my body, my heartbeat burst into action, the beats rapid, and irregular. The sphere dispersed as my heart tried to get back into its routine. I felt myself being lowered.  
>My weariness caught up with me as I finally drifted off…<p>

**So… That was how I became who I am. I was traumatised from seeing my dead parents, and I was instantly thrown into a situation that broke me physically, mentally, and emotionally. I won't tell you about what happened after, I just needed to tell you who I am. I hate what I'm about to tell you now, especially to you, Ruby, but you need to hear it…  
>So… this happened after I escaped Cinder and her project. I was alone in the wilderness, and on the run. I made it into Vale by stowing away on this old man's truck. I had got off on the outskirts, and after an hour of walking, I was weary, and weak. I came up on a house…<strong>

"Hey, there's a house up on that hill man. Can you make it?" My ears registered a voice. I was dragging my feet along the ground, trying not to collapse. "Huh?" Was all I could get myself to say? "Oh for the love of- Chi? Help me out here?" So Tse was the one who told me that. I looked up, and saw what Tse was trying to show me. There stood a two storey house. The lights on the bottom floor were on.

"Well? What are you waiting for 72? Move!" Chi barked out. With renewed vigour, I walked up to the door on the house. Wary of whom I could be dealing with, I prepared to act homeless, and lost. What I went through to get out had made me look the part, now I just had to act like it. The wolves, who had been trudging alongside me, disappeared into their portals. My hand rapped on the door five times, two in rapid succession, one after a second, and the last two a few seconds after.

_Need to get out of that habit._

I heard shuffling, and eventually someone came to the door. I hated playing the deception game, but I have no choice.

_I just hope she's easy to fool._

**I was desperate. I didn't think about what would happen if I was found, and who I would be affecting… All I wanted was a safe place for me and the wolves. They deserved it…**

"Who is out at this time of- Oh my god! Are you okay?" A woman dressed in white came to the door. What surprised me was her silver eyes. They bore into me, but with kindness. "Come in! Come in! I'll make some tea, and then we'll see what's wrong." The amount of kindness she radiated was intoxicating. I felt myself drawn into her warm home.

…

Her front doors lead into the kitchen for some reason. I gaped at the simplicity of it. Cupboards lined the right wall, whilst her stove, washing machine and sink took hold of the left wall. A single window, held over the sink, captured the black night with a devious beauty. I saw uncooked meat resting on one of the sides that occupied the kitchen. My stomach rumbled.

_God, I'm so hungry!_

"Here you are." The woman said as she set a cup down on the table. She took a seat on one of the oak chairs. The chair had intricate designs running up its legs. I glanced over them, before sitting down. I prepared to speak. I haven't spoken in a long time, I just hope I still can…

"T-T-thanks." I stuttered multiple times, and felt like hitting myself as my hoarse voice gave away my weakness. She, however, didn't seem to mind. "It's fine, don't worry about it! Besides, you never know what can happen over a cup of tea." I nodded, and took a sip. It was sweet, so I guessed about three sugars. I voiced my guess to her as best as I can. She nodded. You have a good sense of taste, young one." I winced when I heard that, but instantly relaxed when I realised I was in this woman's company, not Cinder's. "I- I'm a Faunus. A-all of o-our senses are incredible." I stuttered so much, it made me feel so embarrassed. I felt a rush of red appear on my tanned cheeks. "Hmm. Oh! You must be hungry! How about I make you a bit to eat?" My ears instantly perked up at that. "Yes please! I-if it isn't any trouble for you…" I thought back over what I had just said. I felt like something was off, until I realised.

_My stuttering is stopping! Yes! Already there's improvement! Heh, just took food to stop._

Well, whilst I cook, you need a wash. No offense." I waved it off. It's true. I'm covered in blood, dirt, and who knows what else. My clothes were burnt and tattered, and I don't even want to mention how dirty, greasy and straggly my hair is. I'm not one to usually care, but I look absolutely horrendous. "B-but what will I do about clothes? The woman stopped. "My husband is out. You'll have to just hope that he doesn't notice anything missing." She winked at me. I smiled back, then let her lead me to the washroom. She went out quickly, then came in with some clothes. I'll be in the Kitchen. She left me to let me shower in peace…

**This woman, whose name I now know was Summer, was so kind to me. I can never thank her enough for what she did for me. She had brought out my voice, and made me feel real joy for once. Now remember, I still didn't know her name in that time, but that was because I was too afraid to ask. She asked for mine, and I told her that we wouldn't take each other's names, because it would be too dangerous. Guess I was wrong anyway…**

We was both tucking in to our food when it happened. I could not stop thanking this woman between mouthfuls. I now wore a jumper and jeans which were much too large for me. They covered me up though, and was from an act of pure kindness, so I didn't care in the slightest. I was about to ask her why she helped me, when there was a knock on the door. I immediately grabbed my sheathed weapon, out of pure fear. I was being hunted after all. The woman was confused as to her reaction, but then she saw the red dot on her chest.

"RUN!"

She instantly pounced up from her chair, and ran for the hallway. Calling out a name. "Ruby," I think. Calling on my aura, I threw up an aura shield larger than most, thanks to the semblance of number 35. The sniper bullet cracked against it, then dropped to the ground harmlessly. Realising what was happening, I unsheathed my weapon. The little rod in my hands, which was the unsheathed version of the weapon Cinder made me use, extended to about ten centimetres more than my size (I was tall for my age) and a curved blade protruded from one of the tops. This was my scythe. This, was reaper. I was determined now, not to save myself, but to make sure this kind woman, and that "Ruby," person survived. With this in mind, I slammed through the door, and pulled the trigger to shoot me towards my enemies.

**I never meant for them to find Summer, or you, who I didn't know about. Yet, even with the fact that I had a massive target planted on my back, I still went to your house. I am so sorry for this, I should have thought more about what I was doing. And for those of you wondering if I copied Ruby's scythe, the answer is no. Back when I was experimented on, Sympthony messed with my brain, and made me adept with Scythes, snipers, twin blades, and all sorts of guns. Hence my wide arsenal*-. Cinder wanted me to be her little pet. Her "little reaper." But I escaped. And now she wanted payback…**

Skidding to a halt, i distracted myself with the smoke from the barrel in reaper rising into the pitch black night. The scythe gleamed in the moonlight, ready to take down the woman in front of me. Smirked, and I say her eyes light up. "So… you try to get away, yet leave the tracker in your neck? You really are an idiot!" She giggled. Getting annoyed with her stupid games, I swung my scythe at her. I was hoping to impale her, but she jumped backwards. "Still trying to be a coward, eh Cinder?" I taunted her, hoping to anger her so she makes a mistake. She just giggled again. "Nice try, but you're dying no matter what now. Speak all I can before I chop off your tongue, you filthy mutt!" With this, she unleashed a torrent of fire. Calling up on my friend's semblance and my aura, I let loose a breath that was ice cold, dispersing the fire in front of me. I stopped breathing out, and tried to regain my breath. She seemed okay with letting me recover, which confused me.

_Am I missing something here?_

I shot off a bullet, which I knew was child's play to Cinder, she evaded, and shot another torrent of fire and me. I rolled to the right, watching the fireball barrel past me. Cinder giggled, but she wasn't winning.

_What's going on?_

Getting angry, I pulled out my third semblance; Cinder's fire. I let loose wave after wave at her. She seemed surprised at this. Probably didn't remember me punching her in the face.

Oh wait. She would definitely remember that. Good.

She retaliated with three more balls of fire in my direction. Angry as hell, I gripped my scythe with my right hand, and swung it back into the one that was going to hit me first. The blade cleaved through it, and the aura that infested it made the flames disperse. The other two I just shot. The exploded, covering the field we battled on. Well, more like she toyed with me on. When the smoke cleared, the only one left was me. Sighing, I prepared to face the woman who had been so kind to me, apologise, and leave without causing more trouble. There was one problem, however, and I saw this when I turned around. The house was on fire.

…

_THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!_

I have never sprinted so hard in my life, as I ran to the front door of the burning house. Vivid images of my parents flashed in my mind. They threatened to break me, but I needed to find the woman who helped me. Slamming through the door again, I was greeted with an inferno. I once again thanked my old friend, as his ice breath semblance came in hand once again, I fought through the flames and came into the hallway. I was going to call out her name, but I hesitated.

_I don't know her name. DAMN IT!_

"Tse! Can you sense her?" As soon as I said that, a white portal appeared in front of me. Tse jumped out, and immediately looked up.

"Look up!" I did as he said, and I saw… a red cape!? I knew Tse could get out of there whenever, so I just jumped up, and grabbed the walkway. Flames licked at my hands, reminding me of how Cinder liked to burn me when she didn't get her way. Grimacing, I pulled myself up. What I saw next broke me.

A little girl, no more than seven or eight, was trapped under a bunch of wood, and next to her lay the woman who helped him. Her chest wasn't rising. Her lips weren't moving. The girl was sobbing. I knew exactly what happened, but my brain wouldn't allow me to register it. Eventually it did, and a solitary tear slid down my cheek.

She was dead.

Anger coursing through my veins, I brought reaper back out, and slashed through the wood holding the girl. From her quiet sobbing, I could tell she was alive. Perhaps only barely though. Knowing I had little time, I threw her up on my shoulder. I guessed it was the "Ruby," that the woman was talking about. I didn't have time to dwell on it, as the houses supports started to give way. Putting the girl in a fireman's carry, I hauled her up and jumped down. Signalling for Tse to disappear, I sprinted out of the house as fast as possible. When I got a good distance away, I turned around and stared back at the house. As I saw it give way, I realised I had stupidly left something there.

_My scythe!_

Deciding to just leave it in the fires, I said the only two things I could; goodbye, and I'm sorry. Turning back around, I walked with the girl now on my back in the piggyback position. I carried on for a while longer, and then let exhaustion take over me…

**That was how she… Passed. I never meant for anything like that to happen, but my stupidity came through. She found me, and lashed out at somebody innocent to leave blood on my hands… I am so sorry for what I have done… After all that, I went into Vale, and asked around everywhere I went if someone knew Ruby, until I bumped into someone related to her. Tai-Yang I think his name was. He took her off of me, and left with me only having time for an apology. Guess he'll know why soon…**

…**.**

**(It's back to the old format now. I decided to add this in as an apology for the delay) Ozpin's P.O.V**

"And that's all I'm willing to share right now. If you don't believe me, I'll summon Tse right now. He has his own soul, but it's purely out of my light. His personality contradicts that, but that's because of Chi, who you now know as my darkness. They do everything together, and rub off on each other." The boy shackled to the radiator finished his… terrifying story. All of team RWBY and JNPR looked awestruck. I'm not surprised, I was blown away at some of the things he spoke about. And he seems confident that he would even bring a witness that was essentially created to not lie. But what struck me most was the story about Summer, and Ruby. How did he not remember Ruby? I voiced this thought, and he replied with a sheepish "I actually… forgot…" He looked ashamed, guilty, fearful, and even… tired. I'm not surprised, it has been extremely gruelling for us. Especially him and Ruby. I could kick him out of the school, even imprison him.

_I think that's best left to Ruby._

"Ruby?" Looking at her, she had stopped crying long ago, but you could see the sadness filling her eyes. It was heartwrenching. I should have gone about this another way!

_I should never have let my mask break._

"Y-yes, Professor?" I hoped she picked wisely. I've seen how she looks at him, and he did try to 'atone for his sins.' "The choice is up to you. What do we do with 72?" Her eyes widened slightly, and she nodded, knowing that it was always going to lead to this. She got up, and walked unsteadily towards him. She kneeled down, and I saw their eyes meet. Despite the situation, they actually do look cute together. I may be the headmaster of this school, but I can still think these thoughts. All teachers and headmasters do. What she said next surprised me.

"What is your name?" Everyone was bewildered at this. Even the Faunus boy. "I'm sorry, what?" Ruby never broke her gaze, and it was making the boy squirm. "What. Is. Your. Name?" She poked him in the chest with each word spoken. "M-my name? It's Tyler, but why are you asking?" I saw Ruby's grin then, and caught on to what she was doing. "Sooooo, not a number?" The b- no, I should stop that now. Tyler was getting more and more confused by Ruby's questions. As was everyone else. If it wasn't for the situation, it might have been funny. And I do enjoy a laugh, like when Mr. Arc got sent into the Emerald forest for initiation. Now THAT was funny! Back to Ruby and Tyler, he answered again. "No, that was in my past, but wh- a bup bup bup!" she cut him off. I actually smirked at that. "So, your name is Tyler Acharon. You used to be this number thing, but now you're not?" Tyler nodded vigorously. "Hmm… ok."

_3_

_2_

_1_

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" everybody went through that outburst. Well, apart from Ruby and I. Ruby did nothing. Me? I chuckled at the reaction. Then Ruby started to undo his handcuffs. Ok, THAT was a bit much… oh well. "Well, you're Tyler, and sure you made some big mistakes, but you're already trying to make up for that, so we shouldn't hold you down really." She helped him up, with a small smile on her face. She has some really mature moments, but I was just waiting for that childish rose to strike again.

SLAP

… Not literally. Using her semblance and aura, Ruby swung her hand around and smacked Tyler incredibly hard. He was sent reeling. Even I winced at that. "That was for what happened before!" She spoke sharply, whilst Tyler rubbed his red cheek. What happened next truly surprised me however. Ruby quickly got on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek, exactly where she hit him. "And that was for saving me." Tyler's face was now as red as his cheek, and Ruby was no different.

_Now would be a good time to intervene._

"This has been a very stressful day for all of you, and it is now very late. Due to circumstances, and the pure fact that it is 12:45 in the morning, I will allow you the day off. I do believe it is time for you to go to sleep right now, though." Everyone nodded. Then Yang stood up.

"Wait, I'd like to do something first."

She walked up to Tyler and crushed him in a bear hug. "Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for saving my little sister!" Tyler's face started to turn blue due to lack of breath. "Y-yang! Please! Air!" he wheezed out. Eventually she put him down. Then kicked him

HARD.

Right in the crown jewels.

"Oooooooooh." Everyone winced at that. Tyler grabbed where he got kicked, and sank to his knees. Yang just sauntered out with a "See you later wolf boy!" That girl will be the death of all males in my school... The others followed him, snickering at Tyler saying that "He's now infertile." Ruby looked torn between laughing, and wincing. I was finding it hard not to laugh. As all but Ruby, Jaune and Tyler remained, I told Ruby to wait. I knew Tyler was still in pain, so I didn't say anything to him. Jaune wished everyone goodnight, and then get held back by Tyler, who whispered in his ear. After a few seconds, he got up, nodded, and walked out. After that it was just a matter of waiting for Tyler to recover. Eventually he got back up to his feet. "I'll get straight to the point then." I leaned on my desk. "As we both deserve the right to know; Ruby as she's in it, and I because I am letting you stay here after what I heard and not in prison, what is this 'Soul bound' thing you spoke of before?" Tyler sighed in relief, that's it? Everyone can know about that. It's something that only numbers or the people who were numbers, designated; Numerals, can do. If the subject goes into a critical situation, or even dies in some cases, they take most of the damage, and it goes to their soul, therefore damaging their soul. This can, however, be fixed. To fix it, the soul has to be within someone else's aura, and connected to another volunteer's soul. This soul cannot be broken, unless you want the healing process to take a lot longer. This also means that a part of the volunteer's soul goes back to the number's body, as a soul needs a… a certain amount, shall we say. This has many affects. Both people can actually communicate, without having to speak, and feel connected in a way that no one else can. They can work better in a team than nearly all other people could. They also can access the other's semblance; more like Ruby can access mine, as mine lets me perfectly copy hers. This version of the initial semblance will not be nearly as powerful, meaning that Ruby will most likely only be able to copy one semblance, and that will be a lot weaker, whilst mine, which is the original, will copy them to perfection. Another thing is that the physical appearances change as well as the number's age, making us immortal in a way. This explains Ruby's blue tint in her hair, the red streak in mine, and the red tufts on the wolves. Also my eyes changed, which has never happened before. They were brown before. Speaking of which, Tse, Chi. Come on out."

The portals that held these entities I now know hold a part of Tyler's soul materialises. The wolves come through. "The one difference in this bond is that Ruby will also be able to use the abilities these two possess… For some reason, the only people who can access it is me, and the person I am bound to. If I am bound to someone else. Oh, I almost forgot. These bonds can be kept after one or both have healed souls, but they must be formed under the conditions I mentioned before. Kinda annoying there." This was too much to handle in one go. The things that could be accomplished due to this! But you have to be a number. After what Tyler described the process as, I don't want anyone to go through that. "Ok, ok. Lemme get this straight, I am bound to you, which I means I can communicate with you without… actually speaking? So tela… Tele… Telephone?" I chuckled. "Miss Rose, I think he meant that he could communicate telepathically with you." Ruby blinked "Pretty much, all you gotta do is think about me, and what you wanna say. Give it a try." I saw Ruby scrunch up her face as she started to think. Tyler started to chuckle. "You want some cookies?" Ruby's face light up instantly. "OH MY GOD IM TELEPATHIC! WAIT TILL I TELL YANG AND WEISSANDBLAKEANDJAUNEAN- RUBY!" Ruby was brought down to earth by Tyler's shout. She still didn't lose her grin, however. I just chuckled at them. "Can you repeat what I tell you in your head, to show Ozpin how good it is?" She nodded. Then instantly spoke. "The telepathy link can be blocked like a phone call. The person can stop hearing the other person, and stop… Sorry, can't hear you no more." Ruby smirked. Tyler sighed. I chuckled.

_It's weird seeing these two get on so well so fast. Oh well._

"As Ruby, or technically I was saying, we can stop hearing the other, and stop talking. They won't hear us, and we won't hear them, like hanging up on a phone." I nodded. "Ok then. Before you go, I'd like to apologise for how I acted again. I was really out of character, wasn't I?" The teens nodded. "I should never have forced that upon both of you like that in the end." Tyler shook his head. "It turned out fine, didn't it? Heh, looks like we've both got to learn about leaving it in the past." I nodded. "Anyway, that is all. Goodnight, to both of you." They both left, saying goodnight as they went through the door.

_Damn this has been a long day._

…

**OK, DAMN THAT WAS LONG! It's QUARTER PAST 6 IN THE MORNING! I spent the last five and a half hours chatting to my friend as I write this. Anyway, thank all of you for bearing with me! And I am so sorry about this being so late, and also the MASSIVE mistakes I've only just realized I done… dick move from me here. Anyways, I'm going to go sleepy buys now, G'night! And peace!**


End file.
